Expressions of Love
by Hitori Akuma
Summary: After getting a fortune about love from russia sushi you witness a fight between a bartender and an Informant, you seemed to be interested in the bartender and after chasing him once then you kept meeting him. Was this fate? ShizuoxReader.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic...

(.)

I'm actually aiming to become an author that only(/mostly) makes fanfics about Character x Reader..Well, its probably because I like to "mentally" date anime characters~

(^w^)

and because I think I'm not the only one so I want to make fanfics that make you pretty much feel as you are really there and dating/is with the character (that is involved) in the story.

(^ ^)

Enjoy~ 3

Fortune Cookie (Chapter 1):

A soft sigh excaped your lips as you walk out of 'Soto Bakery' that is a little bakery shop witch you now work at. You just finished working for the day, and felt tired. Since you only been working there for at least 3 weeks, you still weren't used to working from morning to the evening, of course there were breaks included but still, baking cakes and pasteries aren't as easy as it looks.

You walked through the streets while looking around at buildings that towered over you and the strangers that crowed the streets of Ikebukuro. It has been about 3 weeks and a few days since you moved to that town full of strangers.

"Sushi is good! Sushi is very good!" the voice of a man- no, a giant dressed as a chef was heard clearly despite the croweded streets of Ikebukuro.

"Evening Simon-san.." you greeted the large dark figure dressed in white with a warming smile.

"Yo! (f/n)! Its been a while! Come eat sushi! Sushi is good! I give cheap!" the giant smiled while looking down at your small body that he could probly crush with one hand.

"Hmm...that seems like a good Idea, I don't really feel like cooking anyway..so I'll eat here." you smiled up at the kind, yet scary looking Russian African American descent.

"Come in! Come in! Eat sushi! Sushi is good!" Simon raised his hand towards entrance of Russian Sushi and welcoming you in the 'unquie' japnese-russian dacorated restaurant.

"thanks.." with a slight bow of your head and your unfaded smile you entered the restaurant.

You ordered your favorite dish, dispite some of the weird looking sushi it didn't taste bad- actually it was really good. This wasn't your first time coming here since recently you felt a bit lazy to cook after work. Well, your job was to cook since you worked at the small bakery near the train crossing.

.

.

.

After the meal you headed outside while holding a fortune cookie that you got for the desert. You humed a random tune as you snaped it open to read the fortune inside.

"eh?" you tilted you head at the words.

_[Love will come your way]_

You were a bit suprised at the fortune you got, you didn't really expected it but you kinda felt happy to get that kind of fortune. Well, who wouldn't be happy if they found love? But your happiness didn't last for long.

"I-ZA-YAAAAA!" a raged voice roared as the croud of people on the street started to spilt in two to give way for the person who named was screamed out and the person screaming it.

A man with a big grin on his face ran through the path given by the croud that has now become an audience. You stoped walking as your eyes followed the black figure that passed you as he then turned around an stop to face the direction that he was running from.

"aw come on Shizu-chan~ you said you aren't mad at me~" said the raven like man in a fur eged jaket with a teasing tone yet seemed to be catching his breath.

You looked at the other derection to see who was the "Shizu-chan" he was running from was and found a bartender lifting up a vending machine, a sight that made most of the audience to scream and run away.

"I'LL KILL YOU! IZAYA!" roared the blonde monster that practilly riped the vending machine that was suposed to be bolted to the ground but, how?

Your eyes was opened wide along with your mouth as you witness the amazing fight scene that you thought could only be seen in comics.

"a...bartender?" without even noticing those words slipped from your gapping lips as you can't really seem to think straight.

A few seconds later the vending machine went flying through the air as your eyes followed it an also within a few seconds it came crashing down to the ground with a big puff of dust that came out of the now cracked sidewalk.

"_did it hit him?"_ was the question that crossed everyone's mind at the time.

It was silent for a moment as the dust started to clear up, you still stared at the damaged vending machine while trying to make sure if it was real.  
As the dust cleared up the black figure that was called "Izaya" was seen running away and using the dust as a smoke bomb to hide his excape and within seconds he dissapered.

With a quick glance you looked back at the panting and sweating bartender that had a look on his face that clearly said: "Damn it, he dodged it..but next time I _**will**_kill him."

The blonde man turned around and walked away from the scene as though nothing happened dispite the irritated look on this face. You were still standing there astonished as dozen of questions buzzed inside your head.

"_How did he pick up that vending machine? Who was Izaya? Is his name Shizu? Is he a bartender? What was he like? Was he human? Who is he?"_

You blinked a few times as you started to gain hold of controlling you body that hasn't moved an inch durring the awsome 'show' you have just witnessed, and after everything has gone back to normal except the broken vending machine that was lying on the side walk you continued to walk home.

.

.

.

As you walked each step brought you to think about the blonde man, you didn't really seem to care about the black haired one that had such an disgusting grin. Well, in that kind of situation he looked pretty normal unlike the blonde. Suddenly as you moved your fingers a bit and felt a thin and smooth texture.

"huh?" you looked at you hand and saw the fortune that you got from Russia Sushi that you had completely forgotten about.

_[Love will come your way]_

You stopped walking an read those words again. After a long pause you turned around and ran the derection the blonde man was walking.

You ran with a jogging pace without direction except the one you saw where the blonde walked through last. You looked around trying to find the bartender in the crowed.

"were did he go?" you wispered to yourself.

.

.

.

After a while you slowed down to walking, you had no idea where you were.

"_how could he dissapear so fast?"_ you asked yourself that has been running after him for a while.

You sat down at a bench that was in front of a fountain, you looked at the water works while wondering about the blonde, you didn't know why but you couldn't stop thinking about him. Well, who wouldn't after seeing increddible as you did?

A sigh passed your lips as you were a bit dissapointed in not finding the extremely strong bartender. You felt that you have to meet him, you were curious about him, you wanted to ask him so many questions, you wanted to know everything about him, it..felt weird. In a good way...you think.

.

.

You stood up from the bench and decided to give up and go home, you probly wouldn't meet the guy again anyway. Just then your eye catched something no- someone, a blonde wearing a bartender outfit yes, it was him.

The blonde took a drag of his cigarette, he still seemed irritated but more calmer than before, he seemed to calm down by smoking. You sneaked up behind him with your heart beating, you were a bit scared but tried to look as normal as possible.

"Boo~" you tapped him on the shoulder and startled him a bit.

"What the hell do you want?" he turned to look at you with a really pissed expression that turned into a sort of shocked and confused one since he didn't expect a girl to startle him not to mention a one that he didn't know.

You giggled as you look at the quick expression change on his face, you felt that it would be fun to tease him a little. You wanted to see all the kinds of expressions his face could make. It was a bit weird but yeah, you wanted to.

"Can I sit here?" you slightly tilted your head to the seat next to him while smiling.

Before answering he looked at you through his dark glasses that he seemed to put on after the rampaged he did a while ago and scaned you from top to toe with his mocha eyes.

"whatever..." he rested his elbow on the armrest of the bench and his head on his fist.

You sat down next to him, still smiling and looking at him but it didn't take long for him to notice that.

"what?" he snapped as he glared at you from the corner of his eye.

"what you did back there was awsome!" you bursted out as you looked at him with huge twinkling eyes as if your a kid who just saw a battle of his favorite superhero.

"Hah?" the blonde looked at you while rasing his eye brow.

"when you threw that vending machine it was so cool!" you prased him while squeezing on his upper arm, trying to feel his muscles.

"you are so strong! how could you get strong like that? Is it because you eat your vegetables?" he started to get irritated as you kept going on and on about his rampage.

He shook your hand off and growled.

"Why were you trying to kill Izaya anyway?"

Okay, this question seemed to make him_ really_ pissed off.

"You know him?" he glared at you with an unpleasent aura.

"eh? no..but I heard you that name while chasing after him so I thought that was his name..." you looked pretty calm but was a bit scared inside.

The blonde seemed to look reliefed at your answer for some reason.

"good..you better not go near him okay? He's a dangerous man..." he took another drag of his cigarette.

"aw~ you care about me~" you said in a 'cute' manner and this made the bartender choke on some of the smoke and cough.

"what? Who said I care about you? Im just saying that you better not come near him or I'll kill you.." the blonde monster tried to assure you that he didn't give a shit about you but, why did he forbid you in the first place? He shouldn't even care about who you go near to, but why did he? But he assumed it was because he hated the Informant.

"akh!" you squeezed your chest in pain and looked down, your hair hid the side of your face making the blonde not being able to see your expression.

The bartender looked at you surprised with your sudden 'heartattack' and dropped his cigarette.

"h-hey? Are you ok?" he asked as he put his hand on you trembling shoulder.

His face got closer to yours as he tried to see your face.

"hehehe..caught you~" you looked right back up to him with a big grin curled up on your face while poking him in the cheek.

The bartender looked even more surprised than before this time with an dumbfounded expression.

"see? You do care about me~" you giggled as you just faked out the whole thing just to troll the bartender.

Okay, you were really asking for it...

"what the hell?" he shouted in anger

"don't make people worry like that, idiot!" he looked away (again) as he felt angry and embarrassed that you tricked him.

"wow~ you worry about me too? Aw~ thats so sweet~" you joined the palm of your hands together and tlited it slightly while holding it buy your cheek.

"s-shut up..." if he didn't go on a rampage on Izaya a little while ago he would have threw you to a billboard but he also remembered that you were a girl.

You felt a little weird, you don't really act so playful around other people but this guy..was different.

You stayed silent for a moment and looked at his irritated face from the side, it seemed like he was urging to leave.

"hey..." you said softly as you grabed his hand. You didn't want him to leave.

"huh?" he was startled at your sudden action.

"Im sorry for tricking you..." your eyes met his mocha ones.

"..but I would appriciate if you did care and worry about me.." your cheeks were dyed a light shade of pink as you said those words, what the hell were you saying to a monster?

The atmosphere went silent as the two of you looked in each others eyes, but it broke as the blonde answered.

"tch..whatever..." he didn't seem to get soft even after what you've done.

"(L/n) (F/n)..."

"huh?" he shook your hand off from his.

"my name... it's (L/n) (F/n).. but you can call me (f/n)." You smiled to the bartender as you revealed your name and gave him permission to call you by your first one*.

" I didn't ask.." he looked at you with the corner of his eye and not answering in a caring manner.

" I know..but you can't care or worry about someone you don't even know right?" your smile grew wider as you explained.

"So whats your name?" you asked him with curiosity

"none of your buisness.." he didn't even care to look at you. It seem he even gotten harder than before rather than soften down.

"hmm..then I'll call you Shizu-chan! Just like the guy you were chasing." You lifted your pointer finger up in a 'aha! - I - know' pose with an invisible lightbulb above your head.

"Don't call me that! My name is Shizuo Heiwajima! Try to get it right!" he didn't seemed to like being called 'Shizu-chan' so you concluded that the guy he was chasing called him that just to piss him off.

"hehehe...I got you to say your name thats none of my buisness~" you teased.

"tch...well, its better than being called 'Shizu-chan'.." he sighed.

You swung you feet under the bench as you tilted your head from side to side as if you were listening to music.

"Hey, are you done yet?" he asked.

"huh? done doing what?" you looked at Shizuo and tilted your head to the side as a sign of confusion.

"done bothering me." He glared at you from the corner of his eye.

"wait.." you stood up and spun around untill you were in front of him then pinched his cheeks gently and shook his head around a bit as if you were playing with a little kids face.

"t-the hell?" he looked up at your grining face.

After you were satisfied you slaped the two of his cheeks but not too hard though.

"yep! Now Im done..at least for today~" you claped your hands behind your back and held them as you still grined at Shizuo.

"_for today?"_ he thought as he tried to imagine everyday having to endure this '_torture'_.

You ran away and stopped in not a far away distance then looked back at the blonde that was holding his cheek.

"Good night Heiwajima-san~ Sweet dreams~" you blew away a kiss playfully and giggled then again, ran away as the blonde could only stare at you running home.

"_hehehe...mad, confused, shocked,and_ _embarrassed ...what other expressions will you show me tomorrow Shizuo_?" you thought as you skiped home while humming a random tune again and still cluching on to the fortune from russia sushi.

You are now absolutely and positively sure that you will meet that bartender again.

Chapter 1 is now all done~

(~^w^)~

Thanks for reading untill the end..  
Im sorry its so long...

(_ _)

Well, it may be crappy any have many typos because Im still an amateur..but I would appreciate any critics and advice from all the senpais here :3

Please review!  
(^o^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, time for the next chapter!

I was so excited that some of the people who reviewed liked it so I work hard on this chapter by making you even more closer to Shizuo in a few hours as possible~

I've also refield some of your morning activities and your workmates.

Im so sorry if it turns out crappy...

Please enjoy~!

Chapter 2: Screw up.

Your cellphone rang as the digital numbers hit 5:00am, you randomly pressed any number just to shut it up.

"ugh...is it morning already?" You flipped your cellphone open and looked at it with one eye, it felt like you were looking into the sun.

"This is what I get for sleeping so late..." You shut that only source of light in your bedroom a.k.a your cellphone, making the room completely dark.

You sat up and yawned while stretching out your arms. Then stood up and sexually rub the wall to find the light switch.

'click!' You switched on the light rather than opening the window since the sun hasn't rised yet. You suquinted your eyes as for the second time this morning you had light shining at your eyes.

You scrached your head as you walked to the bathroom. You looked into the mirror and relized your hair was a mess, not to mention that you scracthing your head didn't help.

"wow, a lion..." You rolled your eyes and sighed as you looked at your reflection.

You grabbed a hairbrush and started to brush your hair until it looked fine to you. Before brushing your teeth and getting out of the bathroom you did a couple of poses as you tried to figure out it you were beautiful or not for today.

Next, you boiled some hot water before changing clothes to kill time as you waited for the water to get hot. After the water was boiling you turned off the stove and poured it into cupped ramen that you prepared in time.

You hopped on the couch while trying not to get your noodles spilled. The tv came on as soon as you pressed the red button on the remote.

"wonder whats on today..." You said to yourself as you happily blew on the cup of noodles so it would cool down a bit.

The channel was turned on to the news.

'Right behind me is the exact spot of where the slasher has striked another victim...' said the reporter on tv.

"huh? Its about the slasher...again?" You sighed as you wanted to change the chanel, you heard pretty much of this so called Slasher but wasn't really interested since you had no idea who it was.

You slurped down some more noodles and changed it to watch spongebob, even though you watched it enough as a kid but it didn't hurt to see it again.

After you finished eating you threw the plastic cup and fork into the trash can then grabbed your bag and jacket and got ready to go to work. Since you had to bake cakes you had to wake up early in the morning and make them to sell at the bakery, sometimes you were also allowed to be the cashier in the bakery other than baking in the back of the store.

You walked through the not so empty sidewalk while looking at your cellphone's clock.

"Five thirty,huh? I guess I could make it in time..." You thought to yourself.

You shut your cellphone and continued to walk ahead but your mind drifted off and remembered last night.

You thought about the blonde bartender that you just met, remembering it now made it seem like a dream.

"I wonder where he lives..." You would love to pay him a visit sometime, but juging by his character he wouldn't let you know where he lives let alone welcome you in.

You sighed softly. Maybe you should just stalk him home. You chuckled at this thought that seemed more like a plan.

"hmm...seems like a good idea." You smirked as you headed towards the small bakery..

.

.

You came in through the back door leading yourself into the kitchen and meeting two of your workmates that seemed to have came earlier.

"Morning Miya-chan, Taka-kun..." you greeted them as you took of your jaket an stuffed it into your bag.

"Morning (f/n)-chan~~!" Shouted the girl named Miya, she was the same age as you but been working there a few months before you.

She flung her hands around you, giving you a big hug as if you hadn't seen here for ages.

"w-waaaa..." you almost lost your balance because of that sudden glomp but you managed to hold the weight of the agressive girl.

"Hey, you two...stop playing around and start working were going to open in a few hours..." Said a man named Taka casually as he was busy icing a cake, he had sharp cat like eyes that would probly send a shiver down your neck if he glared at you.

Miya let go of your body as you approced the black haired man that tied it up in a short ponytail, and out of nowhere out pinched the man's cheek and pulled it close to you face.

"You should answer people's greetings y'know?" You pouted while putting a hand on your hip while the other was still pinching the man's cheek.

"...Morning..." He looked at you then looked away as you felt his cheeks heat up a little under you fingers. He pushed away your hand from his cheek.

"Wow~ Taka-kun is blushing~" Snikered Miya while teasing the man.

"shut up..." He glared at Miya leaving no red shades on his cheeks as a sign that he blushed.

He kinda reminded you of Shizuo when he got pissed.

"Okay~ done playing around and now you have to change and start baking!" Miya spun around and held your shoulders while grining widely.

You gave her a thumbs up and a smile then headed to the changing room. You changed into a white chef outfit then stuffed you bag and clothes into the locker. Then came back to the kitchen joining the two of your workmates.

You looked at the menu you had to bake today and started to get to work. Since you were a kid you loved to help your mom bake cakes and you made it a hobby till you got older, now you worked a small bakery for a start, hoping you can be more succesful in the future.

"hey, guess what happend yesterday!" You asked them as you worked.

"what?" Taka raised an eyebrow while mixing flour,sugar,and eggs together and not bother to look at you.

"I saw the most coolest thing...there was this bartender and he could throw a vending machine! It was so awsome!" You bursted out while waving your hands in the air to try picture out how amazing it was.

"Really? You saw Shizuo Heiwajima?" Asked Miya that was busy rolling some dough.

"huh? You know him?" You were suprised that Miya also knew about him.

"In Ikebukuro he's said to be the strongest man here...It shouldn't be odd to see a scene like that daily if you live in Ikebukuro..." Said Taka with a plain expression.

You pouted a little feeling left out, being the only one who just knew about it.

"Yeah, almost everyone in Ikebukuro knows him...I've seen him once, he's a scary guy but he's pretty hot." Miya winked at you. She was the type of friend who likes to flirt on any guy who she finds cute,hot,or sexy. But shes also a friend who like to help you out, excpessialy in your love life, if you had one...

"I g-guess you can say that..." You felt a little angry with her as you imagined her hitting on Shizuo, you didn't know why but you hoped that she didn't.

"But...He's not really my type though..." She put a finger at her chin, making a thinking pose.

"That's good..." You sighed in reilief while holding one hand on your chest as you heard those words. Making Taka and Miya look at you.

"You...like him don't you?" Miya looked a you with a wide grin that seemed to strech from ear to ear.

"N-No...you got it wrong..I-I..." You blushed as you regretted sighing in relief a few seconds ago.

"Aw~ your in love~" She spun around while clapping her hands.

"No Im not! I-It was just a coincidence that I sighed at the time!" You tried to confince the spining girl that you weren't in love with the bartender.

"Enough Miya, You should really stop playing around...Were going to open in about hour..." Taka reminded, he didn't seem so pleased but you didn't fine it odd.

"T-Taka's right...we should get back to work." This made the girl pout and go back to work, and also saved you.

You smiled at Taka as a sign of thanks but as usual he just looked away. He was two years older than you and Miya ,he was what you call the strong and silent type but he also had a soft side, he had help you alot since you moved here from finding a cheap apartment and also teached about working in the bakery. He was really a good friend.

During breaks Miya asked you more about how you met and felt about the bartender, you just explained about what happend while still trying to confince her that you didn't have any feeling towards him...at least you thought you didn't.

.

.

.

After work you came out the back door with your jacket sticking out from your bag a little, while walking out of the dead end alley, you were figuring out what to eat for dinner until something caught your eye. It was a blonde in a bartender suit.

"_what is he doing here?" _You hid behind a garbage containor and peeped at the bartender.

He stood there with his hand in his pokets while facing the place were you worked at, Soto Bakery. You tried to look at his expression from the glass that he was facing, he seemed to be deep in thought.

You tried to pass him normally until you were a few feet away from his back.

One.

You faced his back then looked left to right almost like you were going to cross the road.

Two.

You ran full speed towards the bartender.

Three.

You glomped him from behind, but not causing him to fall dispite he was lost in thought.

"Shizuo-kun~!" You rubbed your cheek against his.

"What the hell?...You again?" He looked at your face that was touching his trough the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah~ Its me again~ you missed me?" You giggled still pressing your cheek against his.

"The hell I would..." He replyed with a careless tone.

"Then why are you in front of the place I work at? You were waiting for me right? Or maybe...You're stalking me huh?" You grinned .

"Wha..?" He was not believing this.

"Aw~ Shizuo-kun~ Thats cheating! I was gonna stalk you first!" You pouted just like a little kid.

"Wait...You work here?" That was an unexpected reply.

"Of course...you didn't know?" You were kinda expecting that he did.

"Why the hell should I know...I don't care anyway..." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Shizuo-kun is so mean~" You whined.

He sighed a little, he didn't seem to have any problem holding you that was clinging on to him, he was taller than you so your feet didn't really touch the ground as you clinged on, he was really strong.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" You asked, curious of why he had come.

"None of your buisness..." He didn't seem to soften up to you but he didn't really seem to hate you clinging on to him like that, it was pretty akward.

"Don't be like that Shizuo-kun~" You rubbed you cheek against his again while swinging yourself around almost trying to get the bartender to lose his balance but it didn't work at all.

"I didn't remember to give you permission to call me by my first name..."

"I don't care~ I wan't to call you that! and only I can call you that!" You stated selfishly.

He sighed again.

"Now tell me why you came! If you wanted to buy something it should have been an hour ago..." The closing time of the small bakery was about an hour ago since you spend an hour cleaning up the kitchen.

"I told you its none of your business." He didn't seem that he wanted to talk.

"The I won't let you go until you tell me!" You were really starting to act like a little kid.

"You wouldn't want me to force you off would you..." He glared at you and all you did was glare back.

"Bring it on! I bet you I can stand all night like this!" You seemed like you really could but your arms were actually aching by holding up your weight.

He grunted then turned and started to walk and treat you like a backpack. Dispite your arms were hurting, you was really ditermined to hold on, you didn't care about the people who were looking at you two, clinging on to him and feeling his warmth was really comfortable.

.

.

.

After about 3 hours of walking around town you fell asleep, Shizuo felt you slipping off him but he caught your legs in time and held you with a piggyback ride style. He grunted a little.

"Damn, you really are persistent aren't you?" He sighed then walked to a near by bench and sat you there.

He was going to walk away and leave your there but he turned back and looked at you, it wasn't nice to leave a girl sleeping on a bench,right?

"Tch..." He sat down beside you with a anoyed face. He couldn't just leave you there.

Shizuo took a cigarette pack and a lighter out of his pocket and started to smoke, He looked at you from time to time, You seem cuter when you slept an stayed quiet...wait, what was he thinking?

He shook his head then looked away, his cheeks seemed to heat up. Then he looked back at you, scanning you with his mocha eyes from top to toe. He didn't find you bad looking at all actually, to him you were quite cute the way you pout and giggle. Okay, He really can't control what he was thinking about at the moment.

"Hmp!" You held in a smile that made Shizuo suddenly suprised and drop the lighted cigarette.

"T-The hell?" He was completely sure you were asleep a second ago.

"Is not good to stare at a girl sleeping y'know~ naughty Shizuo-kun~" You scolded him with one eye open. Well, it seemed more like teasing.

"Don't be so full of yourself! Who the hell would stare at you?" He looked away, his cheeks finally seemed to give in an glow light pink.

"hehehehe...Shizuo-kun pervert~" You giggled then faced him and poked his heated cheek.

"Shut up...Im not a pervert. Its also rude to trick people by prettending to sleep y'know..." He glared at you from the corner of his eye.

You giggled again the rested your head in this lap.

"Your so mean~ I wasn't prettending, until you sat me on the bench...Your body heat and the tempurature of the bench are totally diffrent y'know..." You looked up at him from his lap.

"W-What the hell are you doing? Get off!" The light pink shades on his cheeks only seemed to glow more by your actions.

"What? Weren't you thinking about something like this a while ago? Pervert~" You nuzzled against his leg trying to get comfortable but it didn't seem so comfortable to him.

"Y-You are totally full of yourself aren't you?" He asked again as he tried to glare dispite his glowing cheeks.

"Maybe~" You said with a playful tone.

"Tch..." He looked around only by moving his eyes hoping that no one was around.

"Now tell me...Why were you in front of the bakery earlier?" You was still curios.

"You're still going on about that?" He looked down at you while raising an eyebrow.

"Yup! And if you don't tell me...I wont get off~" You nuzzled some more getting closer to his waist. It seems like the pervert there was you.

"O-Okay...Fine." He sighed. The bartender seemed to have to choice.

.

.

Flash Back

[Shizuo age 12]

It was a regular walk to school for the Heiwajima brothers they crossed through the train crossing safely and passed a small bakery. Yes, it was soto bakery.

"Hey..." A small yet sweet voice called out to them.

The stopped and looked the way where the voice had called. They saw a young woman wearing glassws smiling while peeking through the shop's door.

"You're always injured...Are you OK?" She asked still with a smile on her face see was looking at the bandage on Shizuo's hand.

Kazuka on looked with no expression while Shizuo seemed to do the same.

"Wait a second..." The woman ran in the store then came out while bringing two bottles of milk.

"Here you go." She handed them one each.

"You need to drink milk and get stronger...same for you." She looked at Shizuo then Kasuka.

"Thanks." Said Kasuka with his pokerface still on.

She patted him on the head the smiled at both of them, and since then Shizuo's first love began.

.

.

Fast Forward

Another walk home from school for the brothers using the same way they get there, passing the bakery but today, there was something different in the bakery. A bunch of thugs crowed the bakery while trying to force themselfs on the woman.

'_Ting ting ting..._' The train red light rang.

Shizuo looked with widen eyes, his trembleing hand held a lollipop. A unincibable rage grew inside him slowing making its way to his head until he couldn't control his actions.

He snapped the lollipop's stick in two along with that, he also snapped.

_Silence..._.

Moments later the shop was destroyed, the front glass had been totally smashed into peices by a crossing sign, uncaucios bodys lying everywhere including the young womans one that was pined down by a refrigeator.

He screwed up.

.

.

.

-Present Time-

"Even though she wasn't injured seriously and didn't lose her job...I didn't have the courage to see her again..." He looked down at you with a sad expression, you didn't seem look like that look on his face.

"What you did was the right thing...You don't have to feel guilty about it..." You put your hand on his cheek and rubed it gently with your thumb.

He looked at you, not saying a word. Only silence surrounded you and the blonde as your eyes stared into each others.

"But..." You pinched his cheek with the hand that was holding it about a few seconds ago.

"Im jealous that _Im_ not your first love~" You chuckled.

"Hah?" He looked at you yet again, with an unbeliveable expression.

"But thats okay! Its better if I be your last~" You're actually joking around...aren't you?

"Cut the crap, ok?" He slapped your hand gently off his face.

"Shizuo-kun is so mean~ but you actually think so too right? You should listen to what your heart says more often..." You're kinda going too far, right? But teasing him is so damn amusing!

"Tch..." He looked away, he was just feeling better but you screwed it up.

"Thanks..." You sat up.

"...For what?" He raised an eyebrow while feeling relieved you finally got off his lap.

"Thanks for wanting to talk to me about something personal like that..." You smiled at him.

"Its not like I wanted to or anything..." He threw his head to the side.

"But you felt better didn't you?" Your smile still hasn't fade.

"Yeah, until you screwed it up..." He smirked ever so slightly.

"It was because I wasn't done bothering you for today~" You glomped him again, this time from the side.

"But you should talk with me more often...Im good listener y'know~" You nuzzled his cheek with yours.

"Oh really..." He said with an sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes.

"Yup! Because nobody else wants to talk to me...but, Im glad you do!" You sifted turning the glomp into a hug not remembering that you forced him to talk.

"Whatever..." He didn't resist you but...why?

"Okay! Im done bothering you for today~" You gave him a light peck on his cheek as a kiss good night and good bye.

You skipped untill you were only a few feet away.

"Next time you have anything troubling you come and talk to me ok? And remember to listen to your heart more ofthen!" You ran away to the direction of your way home leaving the blonde speechless.

He looked down at his lap and notice a small papper with a cellphone number and a apartment adress with a note on the bottom.

[Call/Visit me anytime~ ;3]

Without thinking he already knew it was your number and adress. It seemed like you wrote it when he was busy telling his story.

"The hell with this..." He didn't know why but instead of throwing it away you just stuffed it into his pocket, mabye he didn't like littering...or was it something else?

He looked up at the night sky while sighing.

"Listen...to my heart?" He repeated softly while trying to find the meaning of those words.

At last! Chapter 2 is finally done!

\(^w^)/

It was kinda hard to come up with idea's for this chapter but since some of the people that reviewed like it I was willing to keep going!

(^o^)9

I would love any critics, advice, or your opinion about this fanfic/chapter!

So please review!

Thank you!

('w')


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter is finally done~  
I so happy that the reviews so far are positive...

And also a special thanks to SunGoddess24 for reading all of my chapters and reviewing up until now...I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Now Im really fried up to continue!

Please enjoy!

Chapter 3: Listen to your heart.

Rays of sun came into the room from the unclosed blinds, making a stripe pattern on you and your bed. One of the rays shined on your closed eyes making you eventually wake up as the scene in your head went yellow.

You shifted and turned the other way, not being able to sleep again you searched for Your phone only using your hand and sense of touch. After finding it you flipped it open to see the time, it was eight o'clock in the morning. The alarm didn't ring because it was your day off.

You got out of bed and as usual, your hair was a mess and some of your pajamas buttons was loose because it came off when you slept. Not such a good thing for people to see but you were lucky because you lived alone.  
You stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge, not bothering to brush your teeth you drank some milk right out of the carton.

"fuh..." You let out a soft sigh as you finished glupping down some of the white luqid. You put the milk inside the fridge as it still had a little left, your mom would have killed you if she caught you drinking like that in front of her but you were still in luck that you lived alone.

'_knock knock knock'_ Someone knocked your front door. You looked at the door, wondering who it is.

"_Who would it be this early in the morning?"_ You tried to guest the when a certian someone poped up into your mind you rushed to the door, totally ignoring your appearance.

You stumbled on the locks on the door but managed to open in a record time. You looked at the man standing at the door who was looking at you with an odd expression but, it wasn't the guy you were hoping for.

"Oh, its you Taka-kun..." You said in a rather disappointed tone.

"Who were you expecting?" He frowned, feeling a bit not welcomed as you looked disappointed.

"Huh? N-No...its no one..." You sorta blushed as the man you were hoping for was actually Shizuo.

"I see...well,you don't seem to be expecting anyone with that sort of appearance." He looked your messed up hair and almost unbuttoned pajamas.

"heheheh...well, come on in." You laughed with an uneasy tone and welcomed him in.

Taka looked around as you guided him in while buttoning your shirt.

"Hows the apartment? Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yeah, its nice...thanks so much for helping me find it." You threw your self on the couch and flashed a smile at him.

"No problem, Im glad I could help you out." He sat next to you and smiled slightly.

You yawned widely while covering your mouth, he just looked at you and smiled.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" You tilted your head while looking at the blackhaired guy.

"So I can't come over?" He acted offended again.

"No! Its not that! W-What I meant was..." You shook your head as you paniced.

He chuckled and patted you on the head.

"Its ok, Im just playing around." He still smiled at you, he's always so serious at work but he seems to lighted up when he's not at the bakery but what you didn't notice was he was only like this around you.

"Taka-kun baka! Don't make me panic like that!" You swung your hands in the air to express how angry you were.

"Hey..." He put his hand on your face and brushed his thumb over your upperlip just below your nose.

"Eh?" You blushed as you eyes were open pretty wide.

"Did you ever learn to wipe your mouth after you drink milk?" He snickered, you didn't know there was a "white mustace" left after you drank milk a while ago.

"Eh?" You wiped your mouth again after he let go even though it was already clean.

Taka reached into his, his coat and brought out an envelope.

"Actually, I came here to give you this..." He handed it to you.

"What is it?" You took it from his hands an looked at it while guessing what it was.

"Its your sallery...Its been a month hasn't it?" He just smiled as a sign of congrads.

"Huh? Really? Yay!" You jumped up and down happily.

"Of course...What did you think it was?" He always likes to ask about what you think.

"A love letter from you, perhaps?" You teased him a little.

"In your dreams..." He smirked then looked the other way, you didn't notice his face seemed to glow a light shade of pink.

But, If Taka _did_ give you a love letter you wouldn't know what to say, he was like a big brother you never really had and you didn't really have feelings more than that towards the guy. Well, he's not bad looking, he's rather handsome with black hair that was kinda long that he had to tie up in a little pony tail when he worked and had sharp cat like eyes. His form was tall and a bit muscular and with his silent and strong atitude he was probaly famous around the girls when he was in highschool.

"I was going to give it to you yesterday but it seemed like you were _busy_ at the time..." He glanced at you while resting his hand on the edge of the couch.

"Busy?" You questioned him, you didn't really remember anything that would make you busy enough to not make him give your salery the day before.

"Yeah with..." He paused then looked away. "...Shizuo..."

"huh?" You tilted your head.

"I was gonna give it to you at the end of work but I see that you were busy with Shizuo..." He looked at you with the corner of his eye as he rested his head on his hand.

"Eh? Oh, that...yeah, It was a coincidence that met him outside of the bakery yesterday so I thought that I would talk to him." You smiled while blushing a little as you remembered the warmth of his body and his scent that usually smokers have when you hugged him.

"I didn't looked like you were _just_ going to talk...You guys really seem close." He still looked at you, he seemed a little iritated.

"Y-Yeah, maybe...but I really just met him two days ago." You still tried to smile.

"Two days? That seems a bit short for people to be that close to each other." You didn't like where this was going, he was getting too suspicious.

"Well, Shizuo-kun and I are bestfriends! Nothing else!" You didn't want him to tease you liking Shizuo like Miya did because you didn't like him...did you?

"I see...Well, I gotta go, I have erans to run..." He stood up an headed towards the door and patted your head on the way.

"Im not gonna forbid you to be friends with him but...be careful, ok?" He seems to know alot about Shizuo's strength.

"Yes sir!" You gave him a salute pose as if your were a solder that was given orders by a general.

He smiled, waved,then shut the door.

"Bye~ Be careful~ Have a nice day!" Even though he had already closed the door you still shouted after him hoping that he would hear and he probly did.

You sighed as you kinda felt relived at his retreat. You were really hoping that Shizuo would have come since you already gave him your adress.

"He should have at least called..." You scolded the bartender even though he wasn't there.

The apartment went silent not a single sound was heard, were you really lucky that you lived alone? Or maybe having someone there was better?

You walked into your room and looked at the bed for 2, you didn't think it was a bad idea if someone would sleep (not in a negeative way) there with you.

You sat down on the bed an yet again sighed softly, you looked at your small desk on the side of your bed and saw a little piece of papper lying there and picked it up.

You smiled as you read the words.

[_Love will come your way_]

The exact fortune that gave you courage to meet the bartender and finally be friends with him...well, you _think_ your friends, right? At least you weren't complete strangers.

You layed down on your bed while cluching the fortune to your chest. You smiled happily while thinking about the bartender.

.

.

.

"Call me or visit me anytime? Just who the hell does she think she is?" Shizuo read your writing of the papper you left him with yesterday.

"Your friend, it seems..." A doctor replied while fixing his glasses.

"Yeah, right..." Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"She probably expects you to call her or visit her..."

"So?" He said, using such a careless tone.

"So...you should! Its not often a girl takes interest in you." The doctor smiled.

"I dunno Shinra...she seems so full of her self, she acts so friendly as if she knew me for years..." The blonde scratched the back of his head wondering what he should do.

"And...you don't like it?" Shinra raised an eyebrow.

"...I..." He thought about it for a moment, it wasn't really bad to act friendly...but you seemed to go too far to call it "friendly" yet again even if it was embarrassing, he felt it was nice to be with someone that wanted to be close to himself.

"I don't know..." Shizuo was totally confused, it wasn't a bad idea to call you, but you would probly tease him again...but, it was kinda cute...wait, what?

Shizuo shook his head trying to get rid of the thought. Shinra sighed as he looked at the cofused bartender.

"You should really listen to your heart..." Shinra face palmed.

The bartender was suprised at the underground doctor's words, he almost jumped off his seat.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" The bartender looked at the doctor, Shinra seemed to be startled by Shizuo's reaction.

"Huh? Why are you willing to know?" He didn't answered Shizuo first but questioned him back.

"N-Nothing...its just, she said the same to me yesterday and I don't really get it." He tried to sit back down properly.

"Really? Then she does seem to know you..." Shinra held his chin in a thinking pose.

"What do you mean?" Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, one of the reasons you get so tempermental is because you don't listen to your heart but only your head...you follow what you think but not what you feel..." Shinra lifted his finger

Shizuo thought about it for a moment, he didn't really seem to understand completely.

"You like to tell other people of what you done or what you feel, sometimes asking them is it right or not because you are not able to decide on your own..." The doctor went on.

"Like if I tell Celty or Simon why Im pissed off or about my job when I kick someone's ass?" He asked.

"Exactly! Its because you don't know the reason why you're pissed off...or if beating somebody up is right or wrong because you don't know about how you actually feel, Your body and your mood just reacts on its own..." Shinra stated.

"So I just move on my own because I can't really feel anything?"

"I wouldn't say that precisely...you just don't know about your real feelings. You just react as how you_ think_ you are supossed to react..." Shinra tried to explain as simple as he could, worring that Shizuo will not understand.

Shizuo thought about it for a while, he did let himself lift vending machines or swing traffic signs into people because he thought they deserved it, he didn't hold himself back at all, to him there was no point in doing that.

"So, She knows about this?" Shizuo looked at Shinra.

"I wouldn't say that either...but why did she say that?" Shinra was trying to calculate things again.

Shizuo tried to remember again, he remembered about you saying that you think he would like you to be his last love or something like that...

"I...forgot..." He lied, trying to avoid answering the question.

"I see...then its not possible to say that she knows or not..." Shinra nodded while holding his chin again. "But you should call her to check!" Shinra seems willing to see Shizuo call you for some reason.

"Not happening..." Shizuo stuffed the papper that he was holding the whole time in his pocket, he did feel a urge to call you but he wouldn't do it in front of Shinra and even if he called you...what was he going to say?

.

.

.

You walked happily out of the grocery store. After you paid the apartment's rent you where free to buy your usual needs and now you don't really have to live on instant noddles for a while.

Dispite the bakery witch you worked at was small, but the bakery also receives alot of orders from other bakerys or cake shops that made the amount of the money earn unexpectedly big.

"Cake for desert tonight~" You said happliy to your self while swinging two of your grocery bags around while planing on baking a cake.

You walked through the crowed streets while humming a random tune as you always did if you were happy or bored. You were actually hoping on meeting Shizuo on your way home yet you didn't have much luck this time.

You sighed as you reached your apartment's door, then did your activities as normal. You baked a cake and while waiting for it to cook you took a bath then made your dinner before icing the cake. After eating dinner and a slice of cake you sat down and watched tv. Around ten o'clock you sat down on your bed while staring at your phone. Still no calls or messages.

You sighed again as you looked depressingly at the mobile phone. It really felt lonely without getting to tease the butler for even a day. You kept staring at your phone until you eventually fell asleep, not knowing that Shizuo was just as lonely.

Im so sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual...  
I had a pretty hard time trying to think of the story...

Please review! Even its just to say hi... ^^  
But I would love any critics, advice, or opinions...

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the positive reviews so far everbody~!

Im so sorry I took so long to update it's because I had to remake the whole chapter since the first one sucked, and my internet is totally not working. It doesn't want to connect. My body also doesn't feel well, I came down with a flu or something...well, enough about excuses.

Anyway,Im really am gonna go all out on this chapter.

Im also gonna make it a little fluffy. *wink*

Im also revealing some of your past.

Please enjoy!

Chapter 4: Drunken Feelings

[7:18pm]

You walked down the crowed sidewalk, Your mind wandering to Shizuo. How many days has it been since you met him? The only thing you remember is you havn't met him for 3 days. This made you very upset, You gave him your number and adress but he doesn't bother to use any of them to contact you.

With a puffed up cheeks, you noticed the blonde within the crowd. He was a fairly far distance away from you and didn't seem to notice you at all as he was busy waving bye to a guy also wearing glasses with a 'bob marley' or something kind of hair style.

"_Perfect timing_." You smirked as you were going sneak up on the bartender.

You were only a few feet away as you stopped. You remembered that you were angry at him, and you were going to stay that way until he apologize...or until you eventually forgive him.

You quickly hid behind the side of a building while peeking at him, you were planing to stalk him home and torture him by coming there every day and do naughty stuff to him...witch meant: drawing on his face while he slept and take pictures of it then blackmail him until he ask- no, begs for forgiveness or do something related to that.

You chuckled at the evil plans that popped up in your mind while stalking the bartender.

"_I am so totally gonna get revenge_."

.

.

.

After a while you followed him to a highway just above a trainway. He stopped and leaned on the side walk, he seemed to be waiting for someone...or something.

"What are you waiting for?" You asked him quietly but because of the distance between the both of you he wouldn't be able to hear you...you didn't intend that anyway.

He took out his cigarette and started to smoke again, as usual. He looked confused as he waited, that wasn't a usual expression that you get from him even thought you saw this expression before but this time was different, he also seemed to ponder in his mind, asking himself things that he couldn't answer. He looked so innocent as though he didn't know anything, just like a child.

You gripped on the wall you were hidding behind, he was really tempting you. You wanted to run up to him and get a good look at his face then tease him until you got bored, witch you thought would never happen... for you, teasing him is just so damn amusing!

"_Dammit! __**Im**__ the one that supposed to be teasing __**you**__!"_ You scolded him in your mind wishing that you could do it to his face.

But you tried to contain yourself, remembering that you still had a plan to follow. You know you won't regret it.

Suddently, the sound of a neighing horse echoed through out the streets, making your heart almost leap out of your chest. It was the Black Biker.

The black figure raced up the street as you only watched with your mouth in a gap. Unlike the slasher you had interest in the rider, you thought it was cool how it roams the streets calmly without worrying if anyone saw, yet nobody knows what it does when it's out like that. Keeping things it does a mistery but has no fear in showing its self was what you thought was cool. Totally different from the slasher that only strikes at night, hurting people, and never shows its self to public.

The rider stopped right in front of Shizuo, this sight startled you. You didn't belive that Shizuo knew the city's legend, The Black Biker.

*Shizuo's POV*

I was waiting for Celty just to talk to her, as usual. The girl from yesterday, (f/n), she makes me wonder. It's just been about four days (including this one) I havent met her, I don't know why but I kinda miss her teasing me, her glomps that make me feel the warmth of her body, her sweet voice calling after me before she leaves, and her playful kisses. She also seems having no fear being close to me even though she knows about my strength. I just never felt this kinda feel of lost before...

Celty stopped in front of me and started to typed on her phone.

'You wanted to talk to me?'

"Yeah, I been wondering..." I scratched my head, I was kinda embarassed to admit this but I trusted Celty, she was really relieable.

'About what?'

"There's this girl I met a few days ago." I decided to start from the begining.

'A girl?'

"Yeah, she saw me get into a fight with Izaya and came running after me and complimented me because of my strength." I remember meeting her by the fountain.

'I see...then?'

"She acts like she's so close to me and acts all cute and stuff... Its so annoying! But...I haven't met her in a while and it feels weird...like I lost something, something very important." I looked down, I didn't know if it made sense but thats what I think I feel like.

Celty typed fast on her phone without giving it any thought.

'If its Important to you then you must find it!' Celty seemed to have an experiance in having lost something...it's probaly her head.

'You can't let it go! You must keep it close to you always or you might lose it forever!'

I gave her a funny look. Does she still remember that we're talking about a human?

"Um...Celty, this is a girl we're talking about here aren't we?" I tried to confirm.

She paused for a moment then started typing again.

'No matter what it is...if it's important then you should always protect it and keep it close to you no matter what.'

I stared at the words, I felt my cheeks heating up as I thought about keeping (f/n) close to me and always protecting her.

"Uhh...I guess you're right but still I don't think I coul-" Celty held up her phone with newly typed words and stopping me in my mid sentence.

'I actually can't beilive you fell in love Shizuo' She seemed to be laughing but no laughing sound came out from under her helmet but her pose pretty much gave it away.

"W-What? Who the hell said-" She drove off while waving, It's the first time she did that while I was still talking.

I sratched my head and smiled, I always felt good after talking to Celty. She always made me feel relieved for some reason. But...did I really fall in love?

"Ah, screw it!" I rubbed the back of my neck, I was still confused.

*Normal POV*

You stared at Shizuo and the biker as they seemed to have an conversation but, the weird thing you notice was the biker kept holding up and typeing on it's phone.

You also notice something else when you looked at the biker closely but not as close to hear what they were talking about. The biker's body had curves that's figure is more of a woman's body than a guy's one, her tight black clolthes made it even obvious that the biker was actually a girl. Then it hit you...The Black Biker was a girl!

You looked at the two having such a smooth talk making you angryer than before...actually, you were jealous. You looked at Shizuo, he had no problem talking to the biker, you even saw him blush. This was really getting on your nerves.

After a while the Biker drove away while waving then Shizuo did a thing he never did with you before...he smiled. This was it you couldn't take it anymore your heart ached for some reason, you had to get away from there.

"Shizuo...you Idiot!" You whispered before running away.

.

.

.

After a while of running you finally stopped and started to catch your breath. You were breathing hard, you ran as fast as you could but you didn't really know why, you just felt that you had to get away.

"Hey" Someone tapped you shoulder making you almost jump.

You turned around, Miya smiled widely at you.

"Oh, its you Miya-chan..." You placed your hand on your chest in relief.

"Yup! Hey...whats wrong? You look kinda down." Miya seemed to notice that you were no in such a good mood.

"N-No,It's nothing...I just-"

"It can't be nothing if it makes that kind of look on your face...you know what? Let's go drinking!" She shouted with exciment.

"Huh? What? B-But I don't really drink..." You looked at her confused.

"Oh, come on! Let's drink to get rid of our bad feelings...It really helps me forget something thats bothering me at least for a while!" She patted your back trying to encourage you.

"Are you sure?" Forgeting might be a good idea...

"Of course! Just stop acting like a kid already...were old enough to drink y'know!" She didn't really act so grown up though.

"W-Well..." You wern't sure if you should go but if it means getting rid of your pain...why not?

"Come on~ I'll pay! How about that?" She still tried to persuade you.

"Fine." You sighed not trying to regret what you just said.

"Yay! Ok, lets go! I know a good place!" She put her arm around your shoulder an practily dragged you into a club.

.

.

.

[11.38pm]

Shizuo walked around Ikebukuro as he always did at night, his mind was wandering to you. He wanted to meet you but he wouldn't do that at this time of night, it was too risky.  
He also thought that you were probaly alseep if he called, he didn't want to wake you up so late at night.

He didn't feel sleepy at all since he couldn't stop thinking about you, Celty's words, and his feelings. He snaped into reality as someone bumped into him.

"What the hell-?" His eyes widen as he saw who bumped into him, it was you.

"Ah! Shizuo-kun~! You're in my way~ get away from me~!" You pushed him away but he didn't move a inch, he was too strong, but actually you were too weak because some reason.

"Hey you..." He looked down at you, your cheeks glowed red and your mouth smelled like alcohol...you were drunk.

"You're drunk aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Im not drunk!" Exactly what a drunk person would say.

"Yes, you are and you have to go home." He looked into your half opened eyes.

"I don't wanna~" You stomped around like a little kid.

"And I don't care, you have to go home. Now." He was worried that something would happen to you if you were out this late at night, and the drunken state made it worse.

"No!" You tried to run but after a few steps you fell down, you couldn't control your body.

Shizuo sighed as he looked at you on the ground, he helped you up but you bit his hand.

"Why you-!" He didn't actually feel any pain but he was pretty pissed.

You sticked your tounge out at him and tried to run away again but you couldn't control your body and bumped into him instead. You leaned on his body as yours felt heavy.

He ajusted so that he could carry you in a piggyback ride style. He sighed softly but smiled a little, he missed the warmth of your body.

"Why the heck are you carrying me?" You snaped at him, you wiggled around trying to free yourself but he was too strong, his grip on your legs made it impossible for you to break free.

"It's because you're annoying." He started walking, it was a good thing you gave him your address so he could walk you home.

"If Im annoying then you should just leave me there! You don't care anyway!" You waved your hands around still trying to break free.

"Who said I didn't?" If you weren't drunk he would never say that...at least to your face.

"Of course you don't! You didn't call me or visit me at all...sending a text message would be fine too. But you hate me, right?" You finally setled down and wrapped you arms tightly around his neck, not choking him though.

"I missed you..." You whispered in his ear almost with a crying tone.

He felt a slight pain in his chest as you whispered those last words.

"Idiot, I missed you too..." He grumbled but then notice you were fast asleep.

.

.

_._

_Trust._

_What was it like to be trusted?_

_Does anyone trust me?_

[Age 16]

You sat by your bestfriend during lunch, you notice she had been lost in thought lately for the past few days, you were starting to worry about her.

"Hey, are you ok?" You asked her while tapping her on the shoulder.

She jumped a little as she was startled.

"Huh? Uh..Y-Yeah. Im fine." She gave a weak smile.

"Are you sure? You don't look like it...If there's anything bothering you, you can feel free to talk to me." You smiled at her trying to comfort her.

"Thanks, but no...really, Im alright." She smiled back at you.

Even though you weren't really sure but because she was your best friend since middle school you trusted her, there was no way that she couldn't be lying...but you were wrong.

The day after she commited suiacide as you found out that she was raped by her boyfriend after he couldn't accept that she wanted to break up with him. Everybody in school knew, except you. She told some of the other girls in class but not you...she didn't trust you.

_Why didn't she tell me?_

_Why doesn't she trust me?_

_Trust...thats all I want but can't get._

_Please, anyone...trust me._

.

.

.

Shizuo carried you up to your room. He knocked on the door to see if anyone was in there but as expected no answer. That meant you lived alone...no such a good thing for this situation.

"Hey, wake up...where's your keys?" He called out to you.

You were still asleep, he notice you didn't have such a pleasent dream as he looked at you with the corner of his eye.

"Hey." He slightly shook his body causing yours to shake also.

"Ngh?" You looked up with droopy eye's even thought you slept you were still drunk.

"I need your keys...give them to me" He asked again.

"It's in my pocket, you get them~" Your body was still heavy and you were to lazy to move with your drunken state.

He sighed and put you down, placing your back to lean against the wall. He pined the two of your hands above your head using just one of his hands to keep you in an standing posion.

His free hand patted your thigh as he tried to feel in witch pocket you kept your keys in. When he felt something at fitted the size and shape of a key in your right pocket. He gently slid his fingers into your pocket making it rub against your cloth covered thigh.

"ah..." You bit your lip as you felt his slim fingers slipping into your pocket an softly rubbing on your upper thigh. It felt good.

His eyes widen as he quickly pulled out his hand from your pocket without grabbing the keys first, he looked at you. Your half opened eye's stared into his, your slightly parted lips let out your alcohol scent breath. Your lips seemed so soft, he remember when it lightly pecked his cheek once. Your cheeks was still flushed with the color of dark pink that made you look seductive in his eyes.

Your drunk figure was tempting him.

He shook his head as he tried to get those thoughts out of his mind. He gulped as he slipped his hand in your pocket again trying his best to not think of dirty things but you moaned as he slipped his fingers in again, making his heart bet faster that it already was.

He finally got hold of the keys and quickly pulled them out, he let out a sigh of realif. He slumped your arm over his shoulder making you lean on his body as he unlocked the door and help you in. The scent of your hair filled his nostrils as you leaned on him. He felt the warmth of your body once again.

He headed to a door he asumed was a bedroom door, he looked around as he knew you lived alone but he still tried to find signs of somebody else living there just in case.

He opened the door and came in, not bothering to turn on the light because you left your window open letting the moonlight shine in on your bed, the only important thing for him to see.

He carefully laid your body on the bed, the sweat on your body glittered in the moonlight. He stared at your body, your chest rose and fell along with your warm breath making a matching rythem. He couldn't keep his eye's off you, As you sifted your jean skirt slid up and it revelied your thigh.

Some dirty thoughts poped up in his mind then he quickly turned away and shook his head.

"_Shit, what the hell am I thinking?"_ He mentally slapped himself. He didn't seem to relize what you were doing until he truned back to see you.

"It's so hot~" You whined while unbuttoning your shirt.

"H-Hey!" Shizuo held your hand to stop your dangerous activity.

The room fell silent, his hand was softly gripping on yours, his eyes met your gleeming ones, your flushed cheeks was clearly visible in the moonlight that came from the unclosed window. A glimpse of your chest was visible as you succeded in unbuttoning two of the buttons of your shirt, making Shizuo have no problem to see what kind of bra you wore. The sight of you really was tempting the bartender today...no, tonight.

"I-I'll cool you down...j-just, don't take off your clothes, ok?" He stutterd. He grabed a thin book on your desk and started to fan you off.

Your breathing started to ease dispite you were breathing hard a few seconds ago. You shifted to face him, making his face glow red a bit more than it already was, of course with your position right now he could clearly see yet again whats inside your shirt. Your parted lips looked so soft, he wonder what it felt like on his.

He bit his lip as he tried to control his self. He kept cooling you off until he was sure you were asleep then tried to get out of there as fast as he could. It was really getting too risky.

He quietly stood up and turned around to head to the door until he felt a slight tugging at his sleeve. He turned around to see you awake and preventing him to leave.

"Please don't leave..." Your voice was so soft he could hard make out what you said but after a while of repeating the tone of your voice he got it.

"I can't...It's not a good idea to stay here so late." His eyes looked at you gently, you looked like you were gonna break if the touched you.

"Shizuo-kun..." You voice trailed off as you said his name. His heart felt like it skiped a beat.

He looked into your big pleading eye's, his heart seemed to skip again. If he could say anything about this, he would say it was blackmail or threat. Either way it was the same, As long as it meant that you were forcing him to stay there.

After the long stare down he finally gave up and sat beside you. You also finally laid back down again and this time, while holding his hand. His big rough hand felt warm against your small soft one, You smiled as he also held yours back.

He looked at your smiling face and couldn't help but to smile back, he thought you looked cuter when you shut up.

"Such a waste..." He sighed while shaking his head a little.

He bent down closer to your face and lightly kissed your forehead.

"I love you." He whispered in your ear, now being sure of his feelings.

Aw~ He finally confessed ~  
It was a little earlier than planed but it not good to keep my lovley reader's waiting right?

I think the fluff scene was not such a good one...it came out a bit more fuzzy than fluffy if you ask me...  
I don't think I suck at those kind of scene's but its probaly because I can't decribe the shape of your body, or how's your hair, etc. since I don't know how all of my reader's look like... I am so sorry if it sucked.

I am not planning in putting lemons in this fanfic because its my first one and I don't think its a good start for a first fanfic. Sorry!

Im also sorry if this chapter's ending became a cliff hanger...sometimes cliff hangers make you feel like crap but I hope you don't mind this one...

Next chapter is about the next morning...whats gonna happen then? You finally get out of your drunk state and find Shizuo in your bedroom, how are you gonna react? Please look forward to the next chapter!

Review! ;3


	5. Chapter 5

Im so sorry for the loooooonng wait and the clifhanger, I usaually finish in 10 days max. But Im having problem with test's, having to move to another country, my cosplaying photo sessions, and writer's block.

I am SOOO sorry! To make it up to you, my lovely readers I made this chapter a little more romantic (I think).

Please enjoy! :3

Chapter 5: Good morning

You winced in pain as your felt a slight headache you got as you raised your head, then you threw your head against the pillow again as it hurted.

"_Why does my head hurt?"_ You asked yourself as you just woke up. You knew you had a headache beacause you were drunk last night...at least that was all you could remember.

"_What time is it?"_ You looked at the opened window that you seem to forget to close alot. The sun was already up, you were totally late for work...shit.

"_Where am I?"_ You tried to rise again while looking around, another question was answered...you were in your room.

"_How did I get here?"_ Without looking around you noticed an odd warmth at your hand, you looked down at it and found another hand. Your eyes slowly followed it up to a arm, shoulder, then eventually a face and not just any face. It was a face you knew all too well. Shizuo Heiwajima.

Your eyes widen as you looked at him, he was asleep beside you. You were about to scream but held your mouth with your free hand, letting out a muffled sound. Shizuo shifted slightly while gripping your hand tighter.

What the hell was he doing in your bed? With you? Why was he holding your hand? How did he get in? What happened last night?  
You tired to remember but your head only hurt more. All you could remember was having a drink with Miya at some club then eventually the scene turned black.

While panicing you looked down at your unbutton shirt...double shit. Ok, with this of course only one thing came in your mind, Rape. Yes, thats right people its R-A-P-E. What else do you expect after waking up only remember being drunk and finding a guy in your bed? Of course.

This time you didn't pull back, you screamed as loud as you could, not beilieving this was happening. Eventually, Shizuo's eyes shot open and because of the shock he fell off the bed.

_Thud!_

"W-What the..." he rubbed his head while getting up from the floor.

"Get away! Pervert!" You threw everthing you had at him your pillow,your clock, your shoes (that your were still wearing since he didn't take them off), your phone...ok, _that_ you put it back down. You used almost all your savings for that and you weren't planing on buying a new one just yet.

"The hel-?" He got hit in the face with almost everthing. This was totally not making him happy.

He quickly took a chance when you stoped throwing stuff and was looking around while trying to find something to throw at him next. In a swift move he pined you down to the bed making your hands unable to move.

"Waaaa!" You looked up at the blonde, what was he going to do?

"What the hell you screaming at?" He raised an eyebrow.

"S-Shizuo...what did you do to me? How could you..." He didn't really seem to get what you meant.

"The hell you talking about? I didn't do anything to you."

"You raped me,huh?" You were straight to the point. Wait...you actually said that?

His face heated up. He had a expression on that clearly said: 'What the fuck did you just say?'

"You...a-are totally...full of yourself. Y-You..." He could hardly say anything his mouth was in a gap and almost being unable to close.

After a long pause he finally managed to explain as clearly as he could.

"I didn't do anything...you were drunk and I took you home. It was late so I sleptover. Happy?" He explained in plain tone but really was hopping you would trust him.

"Eh? Really? So you didn't do anything? Really?" You looked into his eyes trying to see if he was lying or not.

He nodded while staring deep into you eyes, he thought they looked beautiful in the morning sun.

"So...You didn't do anything last night. But, what are you gonna do now?" Your face also heated up as you looked at you posion rigth now.

He was on top of you, pinning you down on your bed, and no one around. What _was_ he going to do?

"This." A slight smirk excaped his lips as his face got closer to yours.

You shut your eyes tightly as you were pretty much imagining what would happen next, you didn't like the idea of giving him your body but your lips? You didn't hate the thought of having him kissing you. Actually you wondered what his lips felt like on yours.

He got closer until his forhead touched yours. You felt his hot breath against your lips witch showed that your lips were not so far away from his.

"_This is it...he's gonna..."_ You felt him shifting a little. You didn't fight back at all.

He flicked the tip of your nose when you never would have expected it. You opened your eyes with a yelp as you were startled at the sudden 'attack' against your nose.

"H-Hey!" You glared at him while holding your now red nose. He stood up while chuckling.

"What? Were you expecting me to kiss you?" He had the almost evilist smirk on but, it was pretty hot.

"...y-yea..." You mumbled while looking down with your slightly red face.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow, and to your luck he didn't seem to hear. Well, maybe it wasn't luck.

"No, I thought you were gonna bite my neck and drink my blood~" You said while shaking your hands around in a 'spooky' way.

To him you looked cute when you play around like that. He really wanted to pin you down again and this time actually kiss you.

"Where the hell you get that?" He chuckled to your suprise, not exactly what you expected him to react like.

"I dunno, Since your so strong...maybe your a vampire!" You waved your hands around again.

"So what if I am?" He bent down and his face got close again.

"You wanna be one too?" He whispered sedusively into your ear, you could feel his hot breath.

"E-Eh?..I...I..." Your whole face was glowing red, you loved teasing him but you found it totally embarassing when he teased you.

His lips gently touched your skin under you ear causing you to grip on to his sleeve with a slight yelp. Shizuo just couldn't control himself, your scent was driving him crazy he just couldn't resist after being so close to you.

_Bzzzz! Bzzzz!_

At the most unexpected time your cellphone vibrated as a sign that someone was calling and making you both stare at the phone while wondering: Who the fuck is it?

You gently pushed Shizuo away as he seemed to have gain concessness. You grabed your phone and looked at who called.

[Incoming call: Taka]

_Who would have guessed?_

"Hey, Shizuo? Can you wait outside for a bit? I really have to take this call..." You looked up at the bartender that was kinda blanking out.

"Huh? Uh, Y-Yea..." He turned and walk towards the door while seeming to ponder over something.

You quickly pressed the green button on your phone hoping the call hasn't ended yet.

"H-Hello?"

"(f/n)? Where are you? "

"Im at home. Um, Sorry but I kinda overslept so..."

"I know...Miya said you two went drinking last night but you suddently dissapeared..Im just calling to make sure you got home safely."

"Yeah, Im safe. Sorry to worry you."

"It's ok, how are you feeling? You alright? Nacious?"

"Uh...Im kinda dizzy but I'll be fine."

"Need any medicine? I can bring some if you want."

"Nah, Im fine."

"Ok, I'll try to grant you permission to take a day off today and if you need anything just call."

"Really? Thanks Taka-kun! I owe you one!"

"You owe me alot more than that y'know?" He chuckled as you only smiled over the phone.

"Yeah I know..."

"Ok, I gotta get back to work..bye."

"Bye~ Thanks again!"

[Call ended]

You sighed as you closed your phone, a slight smile excaped your lips. Then you looked up to the door while wondering about the blonde, you also needed a full explaination of what happened last night.

You waked over to the door and slowly turned the knob, leading you into your living room where Shizuo is slumped over on the couch with his eyes closed, he still seems to be tired.

You queitly approced him with a big grin on your face. Just looking at his innocent sleeping face was tempting you, you just couldnt resist.

"Rwar!" You pounced on him making once again wake up from his slumber.

"What the-?" You hugged the bartender by wraping your hands around your neck and making it more like a glomp than a pounce.

"Shizuo you idiot...Why the hell didn't you call?" You whispered in his ear, you felt relived after seeing him but you didn't really expect meeting him in your bed but, you really did miss him.

Shizuo smiled while giving out a slight sigh. Then he did the most unexpected thing you would ever think of, he hugged you back.

"Sorry about that...I'll make it up to you, ok?" You were a bit startled when he hugged you back, but you felt so happy.

"R-Really?" You nuzzled into his neck while inhailing his scent, he had the special scent that smokers usally have.

"Yeah." He gently patted your head, you loved the feeling of his fingers going through your hair.

The warmth of his body felt so comfortable you felt like you wanted to hold him forever, the thing you didn't know was that he felt exactly the same.

_Grumble~ Grumble~~_

"Eh?" You sat up as you where startled at the sudden sound that seemed to come from the blondes stomach.

"Tsk..." Shizuo blushed as he couldn't hold the sound coming from his stomach that showed that he was hungry.

"Hmp!" You tried to hold in a laugh as you looked at the hungry blushing bartender but just at that moment your stomach did the same.

_Grumble~Grumble~Grumble~~_

The both of you bursted out laughing, to you it was just too hilarious to both have a rumbling belly at once.

"Hey, want some cake?" You remembered you had leftover cake that you made a few days ago in the frige.

His eyes seem to light up at the sound of 'cake' you wondered if he really liked cake or was just hungry.

"Yeah..whatever." He tried to act as normal as possible dispite what has happend for the last twenty minutes.

You hopped off him and practily ran towards the kitchen and opened the frige.

"Cake and ice cream~ Cake and ice cream~ A great way to start your day~" You sang as you just made up the lyrics and tune that sounded like a dairy comersial.

Shizuo held in a laugh as he heared the most weird song you have ever sang but you didn't seem to notice while scooping some ice cream into a bowl of cake.

"So, you live alone huh?" Shizuo asked while resting his arms on the head of your couch.

"Yup! I have to get away from my parents sometime y'know? I am now an adult so I have to be able to do stuff on my own now~" You slammed yourself to the couch right beside him without spilling anything out of the two bowls.

"An adult huh? Well, you look like one..." He wiped some ice cream off your cheek that was possibly from you licking the ice cream scoop before putting it into the sink.

"But, You sure don't act like one." He chuckled as you pouted.

"So? Gotta problem?" You tried to glare at him in a threating way but alsomst broke a into a smile as you saw his.

"No, not at all...I like you the way you are." He patted your head lightly, Taka used to do that alot but when Shizuo did it, somehow it was a different.

You blushed at those words then shoved a bowl to Shizuo.

"Come on, later it will melt." You mumbled as Shizuo took the bowl and let go of your head.

You both ate while watching some morning cartoons that you turned on as you always did in the morning. Shizuo just rolled his eyes, just as he expected.

.

.

.

"Hey, Shizuo-kun...why are you always wearing a bartender outfit? I know you work as one but you don't have to wear it all the tim-"

"Im not."

"Huh?"

"Im not a bartender, at least...I used to be."

"Eh? Im sorry! I thought you were since you're always wearing that..." You scratched the back of your head in embarrasment but this made you notice that you didn't know anything about Shizuo, and that did not make you happy.

"It's most of clothes I have..so I usually wear this."

"Only bartender outfits?"

"Yeah, I used to work as a bartender and my brother bought me a bunch of these hoping I would work there for a long time but that stupid flea screwed it up." He griped the couch tightly as he was irrtated of thinking out the flea.

"Flea?" You tilted your head.

"Izaya, he set me up then I lost my job as a bartender."

"Well, I see why you hate him."

"It's not because of that but since the first time I met him I've always hated him, we always tried to kill each out everytime we meet."

"I-Isn't that going a bit too far?"

"No."

You sighed. You remembered seeing Izaya being chased by Shizuo. The big grin on his face gave you shivers down your back, what a creepy guy.

"I don't like him either, he's creepy~" You snuggled against Shizuo while pretending to be scared.

"That's why I told you to stay away from him, everytime shit happends in this city it's always him. That fuckin flea..."

"Huh? What happene6ds?" You looked up at Shizuo while hugging his arm, you didn't really knew if something was going on in the city except for the slasher and black biker.

He looked down at you and smiled.

"...Nothing, just be careful, ok?" He patted you on the head again, you felt you're cheeks heat up.

"I don't have to~ because you'll protect me right?" You smiled widely.

He was startled at your answer but then smiled again and pulled your body close to him to hug you.

"Yeah." He wishpered softly in your ear.

In his hug you wondered what happend to him today? Why was he acting so gentle and nice, he even smiled to you! Just what really happened last night?

"Hey, Shizuo-kun..." You lightly pushed him away and put your hand on his forehead.

"Do you have a fever? You're acting strange y'know?"

He gently pushed your hand away and shook his head.

"No, Im alright."

"You sure?...Did, something happen last night?" You still didn't remember what happened last night.

He stared at you for a moment, either remembering what happened or was shocked because you didn't remember.

"So you really don't remember huh?" You shook your head, you really didn't remember a thing.

"What? Did something happen?" You looked curiously at him.

He remembered about confessing to you but he's not brave enough to do it again.

"I told you nothing happened. Just stop asking will you?" He was a littled disapointed because you didn't remember what he said to you, about his feelings.

"but..."

"Enough." He shook you hand off his arm and stood up.

"I have to go now, I'll be late for work." He looked at you then turned towards the door.

You stared at his back while he was walking away, his expression when he looked at you was so sad. You didn't like it.

"Bye." He opened the door and gave a single wave.

"Wait!" You ran up to him almost crashing into him in the process.

You tugged at his vest trying to prevent him to leave.

"Do you...really have to go?" You looked up at him with pleading eyes, you didn't want him to leave yet.

He nodded and cupped your cheek in his hand. His heart seemed to melt looking at you pleading like that.

"But I don't want you to go yet..."

"I'll come back. I promise..." He tried to assure you.

"Then you have to come back soon ok? Promise?"

"Yes, I Promise." He smiled.

He let go of your cheek and started to walk away again but, not long after he turned around and approced you.

"Oh, I forgot..."

"What?"

"I still have to make it up to you for not coming over before, right?"

"Eh?-!"

He pulled you close and quickly slid his hand to the back of your head and landed his lips on yours, completely closing the gap between your faces.

Your eyes widen as you were completely shocked of what he was doing.

His lips pressed gently on yours, making you hold your breath. Your heart was pounding so hard it hurt your chest. His lips tasted like the vanilla ice cream he was eating with cake earlier.

His eyes opened a bit while looking into your still widen eyes. This made your heart jump. After a few seconds he finally broke the kiss and pulled his lips away from yours but not pulling his face so far away, it was still very close.

Both of you were catching your breath's that was held for what seemed like forever. Your eyes finally settled down to a normal open state as you were still trying to take in what just happened. Shizuo's lips brushed gently on your's for the last time until he finally let go of you and walked away.

Now your were pretty sure he was coming back.

====================================================================  
Finally the 5th chapter is done!

Im sorry if the kiss scene sucked! I coudn't really discribe it because I don't even know what a kiss is like...yes, I am a single otaku who never went out with anybody , poor me. :'(

Well enough with the pitying and please review! Any critic's or advice would be nice!

Thanks! :3


	6. 2 loves 1 heart

**Chapter 6: ****Two loves, one heart.**

"(f/n)~" a faint voice called.

"..."

"Earth to (f/n) ~" it was a little louder.

"..."

"(F/n)!" This time you jumped as a hand landed on your shoulder.

"Huh?!" You looked at the person who just gave you a heart attack.

"You're spilling all the chocolate! Look!" Shouted Miya who was actually staring right at you in a 5inch range.

"W-What?" She pointed at the almost empty measuring cup that you were pouring chocolate sauce on the cake slice, drowning the plate, spilling on the table, and eventually dripping to the floor. You held up the cup in a fast movement making the rest of the chocolate splatter on your apron.

"Aw, man..." You looked at your brand new brown splattered apron..._very_ stylish.

"What the-?! What happened here?" Taka stepped into the kitchen while staring at the two of you.

"Eh-heh..?" You grinned uneasily while lifting one of your shoulders up.

"(f/n), again?" He looked lazily at you with a: "I should have expected" face on.

"Yeah, that's three broken plates, two burned cake's, and one ruined cake slice. A new record!" Miya shouted playfully about the mistakes you did today, she didn't mean to offend you but she wanted to light up the situation but rather got a glare from Taka.

"Miya, this is not something to make fun of." After Miya hanged her head down like a child getting scolded and Taka turned to you.

"(f/n) follow me, and Miya...please clean up." Just as Miya was going to complain he grabbed your wrist and pulled you to through backdoor, and into an alley.

"What's wrong with you today? If you keep doing stuff like that I can't cover up for you much longer!" He said to you as you leaned on the wall of the bakery.

"I-Im sorry...I'll try to cover it up myself from now on I owe you enough already right?" You did'nt want to burden Taka anymore either, but what was wrong with you today?

You could only look down as Taka paused and looked at you, guilt seemed to pierced him right in the heart

"No, I mean you aren't usually like this. You don't usually space out like that. What's bothering you?" He cupped your cheek and lifted your head to look up at him.

"I-Im just a little tired. I just didn't get enough sleep last night." You smiled at him but his worried face didn't change, your smile eventually disappeared as you pushed away his hand lightly and looked at the ground again.

You remembered yesterday when Shizuo's make up turned into a make out. How could you sleep if somebody you would never expect in a million years to _kiss you_, out of _no where_, then _leave_? You where just plain confused.

"Why?"

"Huh?" You looked up at him not totally getting what he asked.

"Why didn't you get enough sleep?" You thought he was asking out of cuirosity be he seemed really serious.

"E-Eh, That..um..." You were panicing, should you tell him? Or just keep it a secret?

As your head spun around in circles, Taka landed both of his hands on the wall beside both sides of your face, completely traping you. You tried to step back but your back was already against the wall if you move forward a few steps you would bump into his body.

"Was it...Shizuo?" He stared deeply into your eye's, his sharp cat-like eyes looked like it could read your mind. It was scaring the crap out of you.

You shut your eye's tightly and shook your head, you can't tell Taka. Not with that look on his face you probably figured that he was not thinking about nice things when he mention Shizuo.

"Are you sure?" He moved in closer to you, not making it very comfortable.

You nodded while he got a little closer not giving you enough space for you to move your face away from his. You're body was still shaking all over because of his eyes that were staring at you.

"T-Taka-kun..you're getting t-to close." You tried to push him farther back by pushing his chest but it didn't really work, all it did was prevent him from coming closer than he already was.

He softly pressed his cheek against your forehead.

"Just...Take a another day off today ok? For me?" He whispered softly, by the tone of his voice you knew that he was worried.

"B-But..." You hesataeted a little not knowing what to do.

Taka placed one of his hands that was recently pressing on the wall behind you on one of your's thats pressing on his chest.

"Please..." He begged again, you couldn't see him this way. He was so nice to you but all you do is worry him and be a burden to him, the only thing you could do is listen to him.

"..Ok...I'll take a day off." You finally gave up, you had no choise.

"Until I tell you so?" He asked, still pressing against your forehead.

"Until, you tell me so." You smiled as he backed away and also did the same.

"Thank you." He said untill he finally went back in and left you in the alley.

You sighed and leaned against the wall until you slide down a bit. Now, you know one thing for sure.

Keep Taka away from Shizuo.

.

.

.

You came out of the bathroom with a only a towel on, you felt like taking a bath once you got home with exacly no reason. Except the reason that you just wanted to.

You sighed as you threw yourself on the bed. Not bothering to dry your wet hair or even putting clothes on. You just felt lazy to do about anything.

You looked at the clock that showed it was still six o'clock, you sighed again. You actually went home from work early but wandered around the streets beacause you were actually scared to come home. You didn't really know what to do if Shizuo came, what would you say? How would you act? You just didn't know. You were afraid that it just wouldn't be the same between you two.

"Damn, Shizuo...why did you do that?" you felt your lips with two finger's. You remembered the taste of his lips, vanilla ice cream with a bit of cigarrete kinda taste. Atleast you thought that what it was.

You assumed that he probaly kissed you just to make it up to you or did he...like you? You thought there would be no way that could be true but, what happends _if_ Shizuo did liked you? What happeds if he confesses? What would you answer...no, how did you actually feel? Do you, like him? Or...

And before you knew it you where blushing hard.

"S-Shit..." You mumbled as you stroked up your hair. Your heart was pounding hard as well. You remebered when he hugged you, you felt the best feeling when you were in his arms. You just wanted to stay there while leaning your head on his chest, hearing his heart beat. It just felt so damn good.

You just couldn't get him out of your mind. His scent, his smile, his eye's, his lips...

.

.

.

.

Your eye's started to open as there was a black figure in front of you.

"W-Who's there?" You blinked a few times as the figure with hazel eyes stared at yours as it made a slight grin.

"I'ts me..." The figure chuckled then lightly brushed his lips on your cheek, you looked at him with with shock.

It was Shizuo.

"W-What are y-you doing here?" You tried to get up but he was pinning you down to your bed for the second time.

"I told you I'll come back...for more." He whispered into you ear then licked an nibbled at your neck making you gasp and struggle as your strength was no match to push him away.

"S-Shizuo...s-stop! Oi!" You tried to fight back but the result was your towel became loose and being more easier to slip off you.

He only grined and licked his lips as he reached for the towel...

.

.

.

"Nooooooo!" You sat up, drenced with sweat.

You looked around while panting, you were in your room, alone, with your towel still on. You sighed in relief as it was all a dream.

"_What the hell was that about?"_ you rubbed your neck in the exact spot where Shizuo was nibbling at in your "dream".

You remembered how he touched you in your dream, the wet licks, the stinging nibbles, his lips on your body. It just felt so goo- Wait, What?!

"Gyaaahh!" You shook your head in a furious way with both hands on it. Whay the heck are you getting excited about?

You cluched your towel and tried to calm down dispite your hard panting, red hot face, and pounding heart.

"How the hell could one kiss make me go crazy like this? It was just a kiss right? I really shouldn't sweat it, I've lost nothing from that afterall, right?" You started to take deep breath's and eventually start to breath normally.

_Knock knock knock..._

Now you have failed to breath normally.

You flinced while holding your towel tightly on your chest, you wondered who it was. No, you _think_ you know _exactly_ who it was.

"OH-MY-GOD." The three words echoed in your head.

_Knock knock..._

You stumbled to get off the bed an pulled down some pajama's right off the hangers in your closet and also grabbed your underwear and bra. You rushed to put it on, you didn't want your dream to come true well, not yet.

"Gyaaah!" You shook your head again while trying to get dress as fast as a ninja, in result you only got one hook on your bra and only a few pajama buttons on dispite you missed a hole so one side was longer than the other.

"(f/n)? You home?" It was a guys voice but you couldn't really make out who it was from being two rooms away, but you seemed pretty sure with your first guess.

"_Oh, Shit."_ You gulped as you headed out of your bedroom and into your living room and eventually you approached the door.

You froze in front of the door, wondering how you should act if he came in, maybe it would be better to act like how you normally do. You nodded and went with that.

You reached out to the door knob, dispite your shaking hand you got to turn the knob right. You stared at the figure before you.

Taka-kun.

"What took you so long-?!" You glomped him as you were really reliefed it wasn't your first guess, Shizuo. It's not that you didn't want to meet him, you just wasn't ready.

"Hey, whats wrong? You ok?" Taka was startled at your sudden 'attack'.

"Im just so glad to see you!" You gave him a big squeeze.

"...Im glad to see you too." Even though he felt it was kinda akward he still replied softly, while hugging you back but not as hard.

You released him from your bear hug and smiled with your hands still on hangging on his neck.

"So what you here for?" You tilted your head to the side.

"Im here to check up on you of course." He smiled softly while stating his ovious case of coming.

"But you seem to be better than I expected...execpt your clothes are a mess, as always." He referred to your pajamas with the wrong should start worrying when it's not." You grinned.

"Yeah, I guess so." He raised an eyebrow while sneering.

"Well, thanks for worrying about me. I really owe you a lot~ I promise I'll make it up to you someday!" You smiled and let go of his neck as you as he walked in, forcing you to walk in backwards.

"About that..." As soon as the door was shut he pushed you against the wall and trapped you like eariler.

"T-Taka-kun?" You looked a him with widen eyes.

"That's why Im here, I want something in return just as you promised...I want just one thing." He looked you deeply in the eyes.

"W-What is it?" You couldn't imagine what one thing in the world could make up for all the trouble he went through for you. You weren't the one who would let people do stuff for you but not do something in return, Epesially Taka. He did so much for you, now all you have to do is fufil what he wants so you could pay him back.

"I want you."

"What?!" You were shocked at his request, did he want your body as payment? You never thought Taka was that kind of person.

"And I don't mean you're body...I want your heart..I want you, I love you (f/n)." His cheeks seemed to light up with the shade of pink.

"What?! Taka, y-you..." You felt total shocked and uneasy, you didn't know what to do. You did owe him but paying him back with being his girlfriend? He liked you?

This was just too much, first Shizuo then Taka. What the hell was happening? Of all the girls in Ikebukuro why did _you_ have to endure this?

"I-I...I..need time to think.." There was just to much in your head right now, you couldn't think straight.

Both of you froze, pondering over things, hoping you both got the answers you wanted.

"Please..." You begged. You looked into his eyes, not knowing the reason why you felt scared. Your body was trembling all over.

He stared at you for a moment then nodded, he finally released you and headed to the door. As he opened the door he paused.

"I really mean it y'know, I always have." Then he coutinued to leave, you felt a slight feeling of relief as the door finally shuted. Leaving you alone in you apartment, the one Taka helped you find, also one of the reasons you have to repay him.

You sighed as you slowly slid to the floor with your back against the wall, you wondered why everything was like this, what you should do? Will everything between you change?  
Not only with Taka, but with Shizuo too.

Looks like you can't sleep tonight either.

.

.

.

[6.30pm, The next day.]

You wondered aimlessly around Ikebukuro, just to get things off your mind. Well, you wished it could.

Today you still took the day off other than Taka didn't give you the que, you didn't want to meet him yet, at least not without an answer.

You sighed as there was nothing interesting in the city, even though there were people and things you could do everywhere you still couldn't find anything to do.

As you walked down the side walk you saw a couple walking together. The girl was giggling non-stop. She looked so happy while cleaching on to the boys arm, the boy didn't seem less happy either.

"I love you Seiji! There is nothing in this world as powerful as our love!" She claimed proudly.

"Yes, there is nothing that can get in the way of our love." The boy agreed.

"I love you~"

"I love you too."

"Shit, those guys are crazy. How could they say things like that, in public?!" You wondered as suddenly you pictured you and Taka like that, you both holding hands while walking down the street, it was romantic but it didn't really seemed right, to you it just looked like two normal friends hanging out, then you tried to picture you and Shizuo doing that.

You face glowed red, you pictured Shizuo smiling at you as you were also doing to him, griping your hand tight as you clinged on to him, he kissed your head as you giggled.

"EEEEHHHH?!" You screamed out in shock,It really looked like a couple.

Everyone looked at you, you quickly noticed as you looked around in panic and met everybodys eyes.

"Huh? Eh? Eh? Huwaaaa!" You ran away because of the embaressment as you shut your eyes tightly while trying to avoid people that where staring at you. Eventually, you bumped into something.

_Thud!_

You fell after you hit something big that almost seemed like a wall. You looked up at it.

"Huwaaaa!" You stared at the black figure that was staring back at you.

"(f/n)? What with the screaming? Screaming not good for ears." The black figure with the russian accent kinda reveald itself, not giving you time to guess.

"Oh, it's you Simon. You startled me." You felt realiefed as you were actually scared to death a few seconds ago.

"Why with the long face? That not good for you." He helped you up, his hand was atleast three times bigger than yours, it was also rough and full of scars.

"I know, what's good for me is sushi right?" You smiled as you pretty much knew what was gonna happen next.

"Yes, you eat sushi! It good for you, it make you happy!" he smiled widely while trying to push you in the restaurant but you declined.

"No thanks, Im not hungry. Maybe some other time ok?" You smiled weakly while Simon pretended he couldn't see right through you. It was ovious you had problems.

You stared to walk away as Simon stared promoting again.

"Sushi good! Sushi- Hey, Shizuo! You buy sushi!" You frozed as you heard who Simon called.

You looked back slowly as if you were in a horror movie, and behind you only a few feet away was him. Shizuo.

He looked startled at you, his glasses drooped over his nose.

And like in a horror movie you ran away, as fast as you could. Also in a horror movie, the cased after you.

"Hey! Wait!"

"NNOOOOO!" And the both of you almost ran over all of Ikebukuro.

.

.

.

.

You two finally stopped and were both trying to catch your breaths.

"T-The hell..*pant*..*pant*...is your...*pant*..problem?" Shizuo said from between his breath.

"Whats..*pant*..._your_ problem?" You holded on to your knees while slightly bending over, your legs felt so damn tired it was shaking.

Suddenly the two of you burst out laughing, you didn't know why but it was just too funny. You collapsed and sat on the ground, your legs needed some rest, it wasn't long until he sat beside you, not caring that it was on the side of god knows where.

"I can't believe you chased after me." You gave out another laugh.

"_I_ can't believe _you_ ran." He smiled while still breathing hard.

You rested your head on his shoulder you were too tired to care. You sighed, looking out in the distance the eventually your gaze turned to Shizuo.

His cheeks were red, he was sweating, and trying hard no to look at you. He had the most funnyiest,weirdest, most adorable embarrest expression in the world in your eyes.

"Pbf!" You tried to hold in your laugh but when the looked at you, you just burst out laughing.

"W-What?!" He tried to glare at you but with his face that red he fail epicly.

"Hahahaha..Y-You..haha..Really never been so close to a girl like this have you? Hahahaha!" You laughed harder.

"At least not with the one I like..." He mumbled under his breath, you heard it but not clearly, you couldn't really make out what he was saying but he did say something. You were sure about it.

"What?" You glared at him, trying to get him to say it again.

"N-Nothing.." He looked away, if his face could get any redder, it would.

"Come on tell me~" You tried to presure him by closing in on him but you remember the kiss and backed away.

Your face became red too.

"Hey..."

"What?"

"Wanna go somewhere?"

"Huh?"

"If you're not busy or anything..." To you he was like a puppy that wanted to go on a walk.

"Ok" You smiled, he looked at you with excitment. You could imagine him wagging his invisible tail.

He stood up and stretched his hand out to help you up. You reached and grabed his hand, he pulled you up but because of his strength he pulled you too close and you bumped into his chest.

You looked up at him as you were pressed against his chest. Both of your eyes met, as he still griped your hand.

"Sorry.."

"I-Its ok..." He stepped away but you grabbed his hand and clinged on to his arm. You still wanted to feel his heat. His warmth was just so comfortable against yours.

"Lets go..." You said softly trying to hide your blushing face.

You didn't see how he reacted but you started walking as he did, matching the rythms of your steps together.

.

.

.

.

It was night when you finally stoped, you looked around. It was a park.

You both sat down on swings, the park was empty. There wouldn't be any kids at this time.

It was silent as you were pondering of what to say.

"I used to come here with my brother..." He finally broke the silence.

"His name was...Kasuka,right?"

"Yeah, I remembered when one afternoon we were sitting on that playground just looking at the sky except there was a big buliding over there." He pointed to a wierd shaped playground.

"I asked him if he was scared of me."

"Scared?"

"Yeah, of my strength...I almost hit him with an refrigirator because of it."

"Wow, What did he say?"

"He said he wasn't afraid at all. Shit, I don't even know if he's afraid of anything." Shizuo took a box of cigarettes out of his pocket, he tilted it then shook it around so one slid out.

"Smoking is not good for you y'know." He just ignored you and lit it up.

"So?" He took a drag from his cigarette.

"So...It will efect your health and you'll die."

"That doesn't mean people who don't smoke isn't going die before me..."

"Hmm...You gotta point there." You nodded in agreement. The park fell silent.

You started to swing lightly then afther a while you eventually wanted to go higher.

"Hey, Shizuo-kun! Push me~" You smiled widely. He looked at you and just smiled, He was just about to say something but you started to swing so happily that it shut him up.

He threw away his smoke then stood up and walked behind your swing. He lightly pushed you, trying not to use all of his strength.

"Weeeeee! Higher! Higher!" You enjoyed the blow of the cool wind against your face as your body felt light as you were swinging in the air. You laughed as the funny feeling in your stomach kinda tickled.

Shizou only smiled as he enjoyed your laughing and how you're acting like a child as always when he was around.

After a while you eventually stopped.

"Hahahaha..That was fun~" You smiled up at him as he was still behind you, holding the chains of the swings.

"Hey..." He looked down at you.

"What?"

"Aren't you scared of me?"

"Huh? Why?"

"You saw me chasing Izaya right? Throwing stuff around? Aren't you scared if I hurt you?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I know you won't...I trust you." You smiled, you were pretty sure he wasn't gonna throw a vending machine at you.

He bended down and kissed you on the forehead.

"Thank you." He smiled, you blushed.

The both of you fell quiet again, You leaned back, your back pressed against his body.

"Hey Shizuo..."

"What?"

"...Nothing, nevermind." You weren't sure to ask him if he had feelings for you, you were unsure of yours yourself.

He raised an eyebrow, he was curious himself of what you were gonna ask but he let it slide.

"Its late, I'll walk you home." He offered.

You stood up and turned to look at him, you didn't know why but your heartbeated faster.

"What?" He looked puzzled at you staring at him.

"When I said I wasn't scared of you did you really trust me?" You didn't know why but you streched out your hand, almost like asking for his.

"Huh?" He was confused.

"Do _you_ trust me?" You asked again.

He paused for a moment then replied.

"Yes, more than anyone else." He smiled and grabed your streached out hand.

You smiled, you knew he was telling the truth. His eyes couldn't lie, he trusted you. And you trusted him.

_Shit, I think Im in love_

.

.

.

.

The walk home seemed short to the both of you, dispite you where together almost the whole night but you still didn't want to part just yet.

When you reached the door you let out a long sigh.

"Well, Good night." He patted your head and started to walk away just as you got hold of his hand in time.

You looked at him, you didn't want him to go. You wanted him to stay by your side...

forever.

"Whats wrong?" He asked in a soft voice, you looked so sad in his eyes it hurt.

You let out a whine, you were too embarrassed to say what you thinking.

He cupped your face with his free hand, and leaned down slowly. He paused when he was only centimeters away from your face, he look in your eyes asking for permission.

You slightly nodded and slowly closed your eyes. He came closer as he closed the distance between you.

He softly pressed his lips against yours, your lips was as soft as he thought it was. You shuted your eyes tightly.

He pressed to against the wall an bit your lip, making you gasp while he wisphered your name then entered your mouth with his tounge, freely exploring the inside of you.

He finally broke the kiss as you both where gasping for air.

"I like you (f/n)" He grinned while looking in your eyes but just as you were going to answer you heard someone in the hall.

"T-Taka-kun?!" You looked at the male staring at the two of you in shock then anger.

It all happened to quickly. He pushed Shizuo away from you, punched him in the face and pulled you behind him.

"Get you're hands off of her! She's **mine**!" He shouted at the blonde who was still shocked by the punch.

"...No..._**You**_ get away from her, She's _**mine**_!" Growled Shizuo as glared at the black haired man.

The thing you feared most finally happened.

Taka met Shizuo.

Finally done~! (-.-)  
Sorry it took too long~

and sorry for the clifhanger...(TT^TT)

You probably wanna kill me for that... XD

But thanks for reading all the way up to this chapter! (~ ^w^)~  
Please review! (^o^)/


	7. Chapter 7

OMG...thanks so much for all the reviews guys! I love you so much!  
I know my spelling is terible... TT^TT

But thanks so much for always reminding me~ I don't think getting reviews about my spelling all the time is annoying, Im just so happy you guys pay atention to my fanfic and want to take your time to criticize it, thank you soooooo much! But Im also want to say sorry about my spelling... (I don't have spell check on my microsoft word so please understand)

Well, you guys probably wanna read the story then hearing me blab on about stuff.

{I do not own DRRR! I only own Taka,Miya,and the control of your actions. ^^}

Enjoy~ 3

**Chapter 7: Danger!**

"_Shit! Shit! Oh Shit!"_ You stood there panicing behind Taka who was glaring at Shizuo that obviously glared back.

"If you don't step away from her right now I'll-"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"Get the hell away from her!"

**"**No!"

Shizuo was trying his best to hold back from ripping the door off and throwing it at Taka and posibly hit you so, he tried to scare Taka away by shouting and threating him but Taka stayed calm and wasn't anywhere near afraid.

Sudently there was a loud sound coming down the stairs headed your way.

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

...

You all paused as you stared a big figure on the stair case.

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Shouted a big furious lady wearing hair curls,a green face mask, and a flower paterned night gown.

It was the owner of the apartment.

You three paused but the other people that lived in the apartment didn't**, **they started to come out of their rooms, peeking through the door, and finally gazing at the three of you.  
It was so embarassing you felt you could just die then an there if the owner didn't kill you first, she _did_ look thirsty for the blood of three idiots that where making so much goddamn noise in her apartment.

"SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET THEIR BEAUTY SLEEP HERE!" She roared again,she did look like a lion with her messed up curly hair and she _did_ look like she needed beauty sleep...**lots** of it.

People started wispering to each other as you three kept queit beacuse you were either scared or didn't know what the hell to say.

Her glare seemed to stop as it fell on Taka who was clamly looking back at her and she actually stared to look excited.

"Oh~ its you Taka-kun~!" She twirled happily down the stairs.

She noticed all the people looking a them and practicly scared them away.

"What are you guys looking at?! Go and get some sleep! You'll catch a cold! Shooo!" She waved her hand as if she was scaring off a gang of cats.

"Im so sorry Taka-kun for disturbing you and...your _friends_." She didn't really use such a lovely tone at the end and yet tried to look as lovely as posibble.

"No, it's my fault. Im sorry for making so much noise in your apartment." Taka bowed down politely.

"No no! It's ok..You can make alot of noise as you want! Just carry on playing with your friends...or you can play in my room~" She patted and started rubbing his shoulder which sended chills up Taka's spine. What a pervert.

"N-No my buisness here is done. Good night everyone." He shook off her hand, glared at Shizuo then patted you on the head and left calmly.

"Good night Taka-kun~! Don't be afraid to come by my room next time~" She waved with such a wierd expression on her face.

She was a perverted old single parent who where crushing on younger boys.  
Some of the other guys moved out because she was driving them nuts with opening up their bedrooms at night saying she was just checking up on them and also offering to wash their back when they baith. What a freak.

She was crushing on Taka when he lived there too even though it was only for 3 days to keep his cousin company because his cousin was uncomfortable of her now she still has a crush on him. Poor Taka.

After Taka was out of sight the owner turned back to you and Shizuo giving you both a deathglare.

"You!" She pointed at you.

"Go to sleep!" She ordered

"Y-Yes ma'am!" You ran for your life into your bedroom feeling bad for Shizuo that was alone with the owner, hoping he won't be her next victim.

"And you! Scram!" You could here her shout from inside, you threw yourself on the couch in relief.

After two people were stomping away your body felt lifeless, you have no energy to do anything. You where just so reliefed that nobody got beat up….or raped by the owner.

.

.

.

.

You blinked a few times until finally able to open your eyes and stared at the ceiling. Your back ached because of the couch when you tried to remember why you where sleeping there all the scenes of last night flashed in your mind.

"Oh, right..." You mumbled then sighed.

The phone in your pocket didn't have any massages or missed calls as you checked it. You stepped on the floor noticing you were still wearing your shoes and kicked them off.

You approced the frige at you peeked into it and saw nothing you really wanted to eat, its not that its totally empty but you were just so lazy to cook but there wasn't anything instant that you could make quick.

Noodles were gone, cake was extinct and cereal…wait, Cereal!

You poured the remaining cereal you had left which was enough for breakfast. You opened the fridge and grabbed the empty milk carton. Wait….

"_Empty?!"_ You shouted furiously in your head, your pretty good mood now has flushed down the toilet just like the milk.

You sighed then threw the carton away. The cereal was just haunting you from the table and you stomach started to grumble too.

You tried to forget about it and turn on the TV but it haunted you even more when looking at the food commercials. You felt you mouth start to water and…ok you give up.

You grabbed you coat and put it on, the minimarket was just a few blocks away, you were just gonna pick up milk and maybe some bread for toast and see if there are any sales.

You slipped the shoes you kicked off and quietly slipped out of your apartment hoping not to run into the owner.

.

.

.

"The shit I've gotten myself into…" You shook your head in a disappointing way while trying to shake off thoughts about things you don't even want to think of happen with Taka and Shizuo. It just makes your head dizzy.

You walked down the sidewalk still trying hard not to think of any troublesome things, it was too early in the morning for that.

Wait was it suddenly dark?

You realized you accidently walked into a small alley, you usually follow the shadows of people to stay on the path when you're not paying attention but not many people were on the streets today since it was Saturday many people probably decided to sleep in.

You sighed at your own mistake and turned around to walk back out but a slim figure blocked your way. It had its hands in its pockets, a Cheshire grin, and a furry hooded coat.

Izaya.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A lost kitten I suppose?" He smirked while bending in closer to get a good and close look at your face.

"..." You felt a unpleasent aura from him, you can clearly sense he was dangerous.

"What? Cat got your tounge?" His grin grew smaller at his confusement but you were pretty sure it couldn't grow wider than it already was.

You tried to pass him but he keep's stepping in front of you and blocking your way.

"What do you want from me?" You glared at him, you never been so scared to look someone upfront like this before in your life.

"Nothing particular, maybe just a few answers..." He looked at you up and down, you felt chill's running up your body as it was following his sharp eyes. Its as if he could see right through you.

"I don't need to answer any questions, not from _you_ of course."

"So, you know who I am? Well, then we can skip the introductions~" He grined while you looked at him puzzeled.

"Don't worry I know all about you, (f/n) (l/n)~" You stared at him with shock as he stated your name,birthday,you home town...he knew everything about you. Even the size of your bust.

"How do you-" He closed in on you as you backed to the wall.

"Finding information about you was pretty easy with a few clicks here and there." He was probably reffering about finding it on a computer.

Your heart beated faster, you were frightend by his knolage about you yet you never met face to face before. You didn't even know anything about him except his name. It was scary.

"The tricky part is...finding your relationship with Shizuo and that _friend_ of yours."

"Huh?!" He knows?!

"Don't look at me with that face darling~ It's been boring since Shizu-chan rather calmed down scince you met him, the destroying of the city became quite a rare thing ever since. So I had to look for the scource, You." He slamed his palm to the wall behind you.

"That really brings all of the fun out of my game, you shouldn't mess with other people's games you rude little girl~" He gotten closer as you tried to get farther but it seems almost impossible.

"Hmm...but Shizu-chan has pretty good tatse." He scaned you up and down again and licked his lips, what a creep!

"Ah, I know...If I play around with you maybe Shizu-chan is gonna get pissed again~ Don't you just love pissing him off?" Izaya took out a knife from his pocket and flipped it open.

"What are you-?!" He slid the back of his knife down your cheek to neck, the cold metal made you shiver.

"Shhhh~ It's funner this way, you and me can have fun and piss off Shizu-chan at the same time, Its perfect!" He slid the knife under your shirt and started to cut it open.

"D-Don't! Hey! W-What are you..don't touch me!" You cried for help and tried to fight yourself free but it was no use, even though he was skinny he was stronger than he looked.

"I can't wait to see the look on Shizu-chans face when he knows I-" He stopped as a load roar came from behind.

You peeked behind his sholder to a figure on a motorcycle.

The Black Biker.

"Well, if it isn't my talented courier~" He let you go and faced the biker.

The biker twisted the handle of the motor making it roar again then moved its head (Helmet) and tipped it to the way out of the alley, gesturing etiher one of you to leave.

You didn't hesitate and ran and hid behind the Biker you didn't really care who side the Biker was on, you just wanted to see the biker beat the shit out of Izaya. Oh, won't that be a pleasure.

"So, you did change profession to a deffender of the inoccent." He shruged at the Biker that didn't say a word.

Izaya leaped upwards and landed on the top of the wall. You couldnt beilve a normal human could jump up there with out a runners start but Izaya seemed to be a different case.

"Well then scince the _black bully_ took my toy, I'll just play with you another time..." He smiled and waved to you then leaped to the other side of the wall and dissapeared. You hoped that killed him but you could hear him running away.

After the sound of his footsteps faded away and the Biker pulled out its phone.

'Are you ok?' Where the words the Biker typed on its phone. You nodded while trying to look at the Bikers body making sure if it was a girl but now you wasn't sure.

'What's your name?' The Biker typed again. It was curious with your relationship with Izaya to make him cut your shirt halfway up.

"My name is (l/n) (f/n)." You told it your name but the Biker seemed shocked by the movement of its body. She typed furiosly on the phone.

'YOUR NAME IS (F/N)?!' You looked at the big capslock words and nodded again. Did the Biker know you too?

The Biker paused a bit and then made a guesture for you to get on the motorcycle.

"Huh?" You couldn't belive you could ride with the Black Biker! But, where is it taking you? What happends if its gonna kidnap you? Or eat you?

The Biker saw you hesitate and typed.

'Its ok, Im a friend of Shizuo.' This made you a bit more comfortable, you remeber it talked with Shizuo like this before and it _did_ just save your ass. Why not? You always were fascinated with the legend anyway.

You stared into the glass of the Bikers helmet trying to look at its eyes if it had some then nodded again and sat behind the Biker as it raised up its phone for the last time.

'Im Celty.'

.

.

.

.

The Biker finally stopped at a huge apartment.

'I live here, I want you to meet my roommate.' The biker held up the message as you wondered who it is. You were hoping it wasn't Shizuo as it was bad enough the Biker made you jealous the first time.

'He's kinda weird but bear with me a little.'

Now you weren't pretty sure.

You and Celty took the elevator, you where pondering why the legend could live here, it was a nice place and all but you imaged such a scary legend lived in a abandoned house or under the city. The name Celty also seemed like a girls name but you weren't sure, it sounded like wasn't japanese, was it European? Rusisian? German?

The elevator stopped at the 11 floor and you both got out, Celty brought the motorcycle in too.

You were lead to a normal looking door, not a scary door with police lines and chains on it or something.

Celty unlocked the door and welcomed you in, as you stepped in the room you took your shoes off and looked around, it was a normal,clean,and non-suppicuios room you ever seen.

"_Is the legend that the Biker doesn't have a head just a lie? It it just a normal person that rides on a loud motorcycle and wearing black all the time? Maybe Biker is mute that's why it t__y__pes all the time?"_ You suggested in your head.

"Celty you're home~?" That definetly **did not** sound like Shizuo.

A guy with brown hair, glasses, and white coat popped out of no where and stared at you.

"Oh, we have company?" He looked at you up and down, at least it didn't give you chills like Izaya did. He seems like a nice and cheerful guy and it looks like he's wearing a doctor's coat. Maybe he's a children's doctor.

You looked at Celty that held up another message.

'He's my roommate, ShinraKishitani ' You couldn't really imagine why Celty wants you to meet him, you weren't sick or anything.

You looked back at the smiling Doctor and introduce yourself.

"H-Hello, my name is (l/n) (f/n), Nice to meet you." You bowed down as he looked at you with shock.

"Y-You're..." He pointed at you and looked at Celty who nodded.

He suddenly took your hand and shook it wildly with a big smile of excitment on this face.

"Nice to meet you (f/n)-chan! Im Dr.Kishitani, you can just call me Shinra!" You gave him a wierd look as he called you with "chan" as if he already knew you, he might be a bit older but still...

"Um, Thank you...Shinra?" You tilted your head trying to make sure you could call him that.

"Oh my, what a sweet little lady! Please come in,have some tea and chat!" He practiclly pushed you into the living room and sat you down on the couch.

"You girls, sit right there as I get the tea ready~" He skipped into the kitchen as you looked at Celty that he also refferd to as "girls". So Celty was a girl!

Celty sat down beside you with her helmet still on, thats the next thing you needed to know.

"Um, Celty? Why don't you take off your helmet?" Celty paused a bit before giving you another message.

'Promise you won't scream?' You stared at the words for a while then nodded.

She started to take of the helmet slowly as you held your breath.

No head.

You felt your heart stop beating for a second, your mouth felt dry, you coundn't scream even if you wanted to. You just stared at her with wide eyes.

There was black smoke coming out of her neck and not _gray_ smoke like from fires but _**black**_ smoke.

Shinra came back into the room bringing a tray with 2 cups and a pot of iced tea.

"Here it is~" As soon as he served you the tea you chuged it down in one gulp. You tried to take in what just happend along with the tea.

"Ah, It seems you guy's get along..." He was reffering to Celty who already showed her true self.

You looked at Shinra who was completely normal with it and you stared to feel at ease.

"Yes, I've heard of the stories before, I had my dout but this..." You pause and looked a Celty who was actually expecting your last word being bad.

"Is so cool!" You looked at her with sparkling eye, you were still frigten but wasn't it so damn cool? It was like a comic or movie or something.

"Yeah, Isn't she beautiful?" You nodded you head and smiled at Celty, you wasn't sure but it seemed like there was more smoke coming out of her neck than usual.

"That's also why she will be my future wif-Akh?!" Before Shinra could finish his sentence Celty jabbed him in the guts.

He held his stomach in pain his body was shivering all over, you kinda felt bad for him.

'Sorry about that, he'll be ok.' She typed on her phone. You just nodded and smiled.

After a while of moaning in pain Shinra sat up again and tried to look as normal as possible.

"U-Um, so...why am I here?" You were kinda confused in why you where there, it's not like you hate it there you rather felt comfortable but what was the reason you where sitting here in the home of a legend sipping tea with a doctor who knew you.

"The real question is how di Celty find you." He pointed at you with a smile.

"W-Well..." You didn't really want to remember Izaya's annoying face but it was the reson you were there.

Celty showed a message to Shinra, you couldn't read it because she was holding it towards him in front of you face.

Shinra bended foward started at it, then he sat back and fixed his glasses.

"Well, how rude of him! I knew Izaya was an asshole but I didn't knew he was that kind of asshole..." Celty probably wrote everything so you didn't have to.

"Can't disagree with you there." You shruged a little.

"Shizuo-kun always hated him, I can see why. Heck, he ripped my door off once just to hit Izaya, hahaha..." You giggled too, you couldn't expect less from Shizuo.

"Well now, lets get to the point of why we where so excited to meet you." Shinra poured you more tea.

"What is your relationship with Shizuo?" He asked the question you tried to answer scince he kissed you.

"I've always asumed you were his girlfriend..."

"G-Girlfriend?!" You blushed thinking how could they espect that.

"Everytime he come's here he talk's about you alot y'know." Actually Shizuo only mention you once when you gave him your number but scince then Shinra was asking about you everytime he came.

"And he seems very happy too, when he mention's you." You tried to sip more tea and act as normal as possible but lost it when Celty held up a message.

'I think he likes you. :)' Well, that much you know but you weren't actually dating him...were you?

"We both wanted to meet you scince then, He never talked about girls before and it's pretty rare that a girl takes interest in him like you." That was kind of hard to believe, you thought Shizuo was pretty cool and there was a lot of girl who would like him.

"Well, I've seen him throw a vending machine before so I was curious about him, thats all."

"That exactly what I mean! Every girl that seen him do that are scared out thier wits! They don't want to come near him, but from what I heard _you_ where the one that aprocced him."

"W-Well yeah but-" Suddently another message caught your attention.

'Did he ask you out yet? Did you guys every kissed?' Even though Celty wasn't fully human she was still a girl who likes to gossip.

"Now Celty, that's not a very nice thing for you to ask." Celty put down her phone and fiddled with her fingers, she looked like she felt guilty.

"So, did he?" Shinra seemed curious too and restated Celty's question. Celty felt like hitting him again but was too busy paying attention to you.

"W-Well...He did um, say that, and did kiss uh,..." You were blushing hard, you think you fell in love with Shizuo but you still have Taka on your back.

"Well, I think Shizuo has finally picked a special girl who is worthy for him." He smiled at you who was still blushing. Actually everybody in that room was blushing.

"T-Thank you?"

.

.

.

.

You really had fun with Shinra and Celty, they made you brunch and talked stories with you, they even offered that sometimes you could sleepover. You had so much fun you actually lost track of time, it was 5 o'clock already.

But all of that became even more funner when Shizuo showed up.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" He roared, you three was in the middle of a boardgame.

"Aw, Shizuo-kun...you're not happy to see me?" You faked feeling bad and crying.

"My, you shouldn't make your girlfriend cry." Scolded Shinra.

"W-What?! My girlfriend?!" He blushed,he was actually happy but he still wondered what you said to them.

"S-So you didn't mean what you said last night?" You still faked crying, you knew he said that because he was too embarassed to tell them, What a tsundere.

"Of course I-" He paused as Shinra gave a big grin to him like spongebob did when he found out squidward liked krabby patties, Celty would probably do the same if she had a head.

He blushed harder, oh how you loved teasing him.

"Tsk! Shinra,just help me with this…" He showed two pens jabbed in his arm.

"That punk ass kid stabbed me again just for bumping into him and his girlfriend. He thinks me and Celty is still after her..." You instantly stood up from your acting and looked at his wound.

"Are you ok?!"

"Yeah, It's not the first time he did this..." He seemed so calm from his face it doesn't even looks like he's in pain.

"But-" Shinra pat you on the shoulder and a gave you a smile. Shizuo walked into the other room, he didn't like the way you looked at his his arm.

"He's fine, he's strong remember? Wound's like that doesn't efect him even the slightest." That kinda made you calmer but you were still worried.

Shinra stepped into the other room to meet Shizuo and treat his wound. Celty held up a message saying that you should listen to Shinra and Shizuo is ok.

You sighed and sat down, you hoped he was as ok as they said. Every bazzar thing that happens here seems to be normal to everyone as if it happends everday…which it actually does.

A few moments later you heard another roar from Shizuo.

"WHAT DID HE DO?!" Shizuo charged to you and pulled you into to a random room that was actually a bathroom.

He held your sholders and looked you in the eyes.

"What did that fucking flea do to you?!" He was furious, Shinra probably told him how Celty found you.

"N-Nothing he didn't do anything..." Your shoulders were hurting,he was clenching on to it too strong.

He noticed your shirt that was cut, you actually forgot about it scince you came here. It wasn't as important as everything that was going on.

"Did he do that?" He sliped his hand into the cut up opening of the shirt, he rubbed your stomach gently while trying to find any scar's, marks, or whatever that he would think is dangerous.

"Y-Yeah..but Celty came before he could do anything else, Im ok, really.." You were holding your lauge as it tickled as he rubbed your stomach.

He slipped his hand out and hugged you and sighed reliefed.

"Sorry I couldn't protect you like I said."

You only smiled while being buried deeply in his warmth.

_Knock Knock Knock…._

"Shizuo, I'm not done with your arm yet." Shinra called from outside, letting you know that Shizuo's arm wasn't all patched up.

He let you go as you smiled and was going to open the door but he grabbed your hand before you could even touch the knob.

"Who was that guy?"

"Huh?"

"Last night, **who** was _that guy_?" You knew he meant Taka and you were trying to avoid this question too.

"He's my friend."

"_Friend_?"

"Yeah, a-and he sorta….asked me out."

"And…?"

"I told him I needed time to think…"

"Why?"

Wait? Why? Taka is a nice guy he's like Mr. Perfect. He's smart, talented, loyal, and he didn't seem perverted at all but there was something-no, someone who made you hesitate. It was Shizuo.

"B-Because…I t-think I likeyou…" Your voiced softened at the end but he seemed to have heard it as you both blushed.

"That's it, you're staying with me."

Fufufufufufu…sleep over with Shizuo? Score! XD  
What? Don't want? Too bad…I want! *killed by readers*

Well, next up below is a bonus story for one of my fans that has a birthday today (9/18), Zejo! All of you can read too just for fun! Enjoy~

And those who wants to end it here (which I hope not) please review!

*Special bonus story: Happy birthday!*

You woke up as your phone started ringing, Miya called.

"Hello?" You yawned.

"Hey (f/n)! where are you? You gotta go to work today!"

"Huh?"

"Come on! The boss is gonna flip if your not here…**NOW**."

You burst out of bed, you didn't want a new job just yet.

"Okay, I'll be there asap!" you turned of the phone and looked at the clock.

Shit, you were already 3 hours late.

You struggled to put your clothes on like a ninja, grabbed a granola bar and ran as fast as you could.

When you reached the bakery the boss wasn't even there!

"The boss said he had urgent matter and he left this." Taka handed you a note that said you had to work 4 hours pass closing time to make up for the days you weren't at work.

"What?! Until 8 o'clock?!"

.

.

.

It was almost eight when you shoved the last doe into the oven.

"Why can't I just die?" You whined as you were exhausted and hungry too.

You sighed and leaned on the table, you only had to wait until this cake was cooked and you were done. Since you were bored you were just going to text somebody well, anybody to pass the time.

"Eh? EH? EHHHHH?!" You couldn't feel your phone on your pocket, you remembered you forgot to bring it.

"Can this day get any worse?"

Too bad, it did….

.

.

.

You finally finished and walked over to Russian sushi just to find out you didn't even bring your wallet with you.

You let out a sigh and walked home.

The long walk home felt long and cold, it seems your long sleeve shirt didn't do much help with the night air. You couldn't believe you had to spend your Birthday like this.

When you arrived home you still didn't feel any better as you tried to unlock the door, you also forgot to turn on the water heater that takes 30 minutes to warm up just to get 10 minutes of hot water. Frggin cheap apartment.

"Huh?" The key wouldn't turn and you realized it was unlocked.

You were pretty sure you locked it before you left….maybe it was a burglar! You took of one of your shoes and quietly slipped inside while holding it on your head.

All of the lights were off and it was dark inside, you heard a noise from the living room.

"SURPRISE!" The lights came on and all of your friends where there but before you could realized what was going on you hit Shinra on the head for suddenly popping up in front of you.

"Huwaaaa…I'm so sorry!" You squatted down beside Shinra who was out cold.

Shizuo and Celty gave you a thumbs up.

You only smiled.

"Come on! Cut the cake!" Miya pushed you over to the table.

You carefully cut the cake that said **Happy Birthday (f/n)!** With a big heart as the background. Everybody sang you happy birthday while you were at it.

You gave everybody a slice with only one left over that became war material, You swiped some of the icing and wiped it on Shizuo's face.

"Hey!" growled Shizuo

"She hits and she scores~!" Miya joined in and threw a quarter of her cake and it landed on your shirt.

"Oh yeah? Take this!" You wiped it off and tried to throw it back but it hit landed in Taka's hair instead.

Taka took the cake an threw it to no other than Shizuo.

"Oh you wanna piece of me punk?" Shizuo threatened Taka and took the whole last piece and threw it right at his face but Taka dodged it and it hit Shinra.

Celty was holding her belly and shaking all over as if she was laughing. Taka took her cake (that she couldn't eat) from the table and threw it back at Shizuo.

"Shit!" Shizuo didn't move fast enough and it landed on his vest.

Suddenly a few pieces of cake hit Taka and Shizuo from nowhere.

It was you and Miya who was hiding behind the couch and was secretly popping up throwing some cake at them before hiding behind the couch again.

You both giggled and got the next pieces of cake ready to throw at them but as soon as you and Miya stood up Taka and Shizuo threw the both of you guys with the sweet frosting.

"Kyaaaaa!" You guys screamed and threw cake at them back, Shinra and Celty was hiding underneth the table and trying to avoid the flying sweets.

The party was awesome, the cake was painted on everybody's face and helmet (Celty).

"Hey I'm not cleaning all of this up y'know!" Everybody acted like they didn't even want to know.

Taka helped you wipe off some of the frosting off your face witch made Shizuo oviously jelous. Shinra and Miya just chuckled.

Next was the present openning, You started with a little pink box with a red ribbon, it was from Miya.

"Umm..." You held up a gift card and from a expenseve store too.

"Hehehehe...just a little gift~" You just smiled, you didn't really need it but it beats nothing.

"Wah, Thanks!" You smiled at Taka who gave you a soundtrack of your favorite band.

Shinra handed you a weird looking plant, it was like lips with a stem and it's not a tulip either.

"My father found it in a isolated Island." He smiled widely at you.

"Uhh...Thanks?" You gave him an uneasy smile. You thought you saw it move!

You opened a black box with yellow bows. It was from Celty.

'Sorry I don't know what you like so I just go you this' said the massage on her phone.

It was a japanese tea set.

"Thanks Celty, I love it! Well won't you be drinking fancy tomorrow.

'Really, is it ok?' She seems really sensitive to other people opinions

"Yes, its wonderful!" She clenched her phone to her chest, she felt grateful.

You spot another small box under the table, it was red with a black bow, it didn't have a name but you thought it was Shizuo, but everyone else knew he didn't bring one.

You took out a sexy red underwear almost see-through it also had a note in the box.

[For My Toy – Izaya]

Shizuo snached it away from you, shoved it into the box and threw it out the window all together. Thank god the window was open or not only cake and cans will be the things you had to pick up.

Taka was just was mad but of course he played the cool act.

Miya just teased you of having a secret admirer. Which wasn't actually secret with the name on the note.

Shinra and Celty just face/helmet palmed.

.

.

.

The party ended lated and only you and Shizuo remaind.

"What about your present?" You put your hands on your hips and looked down at the blonde that was sctreched on the couch.

"What? I came, what else do you want?" He yawned and replied carelessly.

You pouted and glared at him like a kid demanding candy. He only smiled and stood up, your body bumped into his as he grabbed your waist.

"Well, if you insist..." He looked into your eyes than looked a your lips while biting his.

You blushed as he looked into your eyes again, gently grabbing your face and leaning in slowly.

He licked your lips and kissed you gently, he slipped his tougne into your mouth and licked every single inch of your mouth.

You gasp, it felt so good and sweet too.

He finally broke the kiss and smiled.

"How was it?"

"Its the best present I ever had."

Sorry it was soooo late Zejo and everyone...I accidentally didn't save the ending so I had to type it **all** over again today...

But anyway happy birthday Zejo and to all the readers who read the Special Bonus story!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Arigatou minna-san~! I just love your reviews!

Sankyu~ tankyu~ thank you~! I love you all~

(~^w^)~ ~(^w^~) *hula – hula*

Hehehehehe…sorry to Izaya/Shizaya fans out there….^ ^a

I love psychos but I don't know why I hate Izaya so much…I just want to do this to him:

(9-.-)-o(+.o)

Maybe it's because I'm also a big Shizuo fan like you that's reading this, I'm a fan of yaoi but I **do not** support Shizaya pairings…

I'm happy you enjoyed the special story if you want more cake please follow and favorite Oculos there will be cake, trust me. ;3

Well, enough of me…Lets continue on to the story~ *drum roll*

Enjoy~

**Chapter 8: Sleep over.**

"But why do I have to stay with you?" It's not like you didn't want to but why did you?

"Because I said so." You pouted at his answer.

"I bet your _friend_ would probaby come over again, and Izaya probably already knows your adress too."

"Well, Taka does have a spare key to my apartment..." Shizuo glared at you for not being more carefull.

"What? It's just for a emergency! What if happends and I can't get the door? Who the hell is going to help me?"

"Me." He grunted. You realized he was **really** over protective.

But you just couldn't argue with Shizuo.

.

.

.

Celty gave you a ride home to get a change of clothes, at least for the night. Shizuo said you had to be at his place in five minutes and you knew he wasn't joking.

You sighed and quickly grabbed a bag you set up usually for trips, it had a change of clothes, underwear, and bathing supply. Then you rushed down to meet Celty.

'So were going to Shizuo's place?' You nodded at her message, he gave you the key anyway.

.

.

.

As you arrived at his house as you thanked and waved Celty goodbye.

You slipped your arm in and unlocked the gate and locking it back as you scanned the house with your eyes.

"_What? No cave?"_ You chuckled as a brute like him would be better off living in one.

You unlocked the door, this time with a key. You imagined the house being a mess, but to your surprised it was clean...a little dusty, but clean.

Your mouth formed a gap, he messed up the city but he doesn't seem to do the same with his house.

You sighed and looked around, you figured he lived alone.

"Huh?" You looked at the pictures that hung on the wall, there were two little kids with their parents, you looked closely at the kid with a big grin on this face, it looks like Shizuo but the kid's hair was brown, did he dye his hair?

You looked at the other kid beside him with an expressionless face, it was like he was a robot or something. Somehow he looked familiar but you could have sweared you never met him before.

The parents behind them smiled the dad looked strict and the mother smiled sweetly, she was really beautiful. You wondered where they are now.

You couldn't help but smile at the mini Shizuo, he looked so small and innocent not to mention cute.

Somebody opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey idiot! You have to lock the door!" He scolded you.

"Well sorry "brunette"~" You sticked your tongue out at him.

"What?" He didn't really get it until you pointed at his picture when he was younger.

You giggled as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Why did you dye your hair?"

"I dunno, I wanted to I guess..." He scracthed his head.

"Well, _I guess _I want to take a bath~ " Shizuo gulped as he pointed out the  
bathroom.  
"Just...don't take too long!" He said as you closed the door.

He held himself tightly by grabbing his arms.

"I...don't know how long I can resist."

.

.

.

The warm water felt refreashing on your skin.

"Why doesn't my shower feel so good?" You mumbled, maybe because after a few minutes it goes cold because of the old heater.

The shower helped you forget a little about what has happened so far, even though you kinda had a habit of thinking of life in the shower for like 20 minutes.

You used his soap and shampoo that he had on the shelf hanging on the shower, it was a men's soap and shampoo but you didn't really give a shit at the moment, you didn't want to use up the soap you used specially for emergencies or trips. You liked his soap anyway, it smelled a lot like him despite the smell of cigarettes that lingers around him all the time.

You turned the shower off and trying your best to reach for your towel in your "travel bag" without getting it wet. You finally dried off and looked for your clothes….wait, it wasn't there!

"Huh? Eh, eeeehhhhhh!" You only found your change of underwear and bra, you didn't have any clothes.

"Shit!" You face palmed as you just remembered you used it when you was moving here.

You grumbled decided to put on your underwear and bra first then wrapped a towel around you. You peeked out the door and called for Shizuo.

"What's wrong?" He noticed you were wearing a towel and tried to look away even though he was pretty much blushing.

"I forgot to bring clothes…" You looked down while blushing.

"Wait...then what the hell were you doing with Celty?"

"I thought I had some in my bag but I didn't! You were the one who told me to be  
quick anyway!" You were blushing too, it was embarrassing to wear a towel in front of him even though you still wore underwear under it.

"F-Fine! I'll give you one of my shirts, ok?" You nodded as he went to fetch you some clothes.

He came back with a white shirt, his t-shirt, and pants.

"Here, hurry up and put it on." He knocked on the door that you quickly opened and snatched his clothes away from him risking your hand to be smash by the door but you were too embarrassed to show yourself again.

"T-Thanks." You heard him walk away and started to browse through the clothes.

The white regular shirt was too short, he could perfectly see your underwear.

The pants was obviously too big and was too long, you could easily trip on it and fall down, not to mention it can easily slip off.

The white t-shirt was ok, the sleeves where a little longer than your hands but it also covered about half of your thigh, even though it didn't help if you bent down but it was good enough.

.

.

.

You finally walked down to the living room and saw Shizuo sleeping while the TV was on. You shook you head and smiled.

You quietly approached him while trying to get a good look at his sleeping face, wishing you didn't have left your cell phone in your bag upstairs.

"_Whoa, he's….so cute!"_ You fangirl screamed in your head as you bent down closer to his face.

Just as you did a smile suddenly formed on his face as he pulled you towards him kissing you in the process. You yelped in surprise but it was muffled by his lips.

As he let go he smiled.

"Surprise." He looked at you with satisfaction as you only stared at him with a red face.

He then frowned and pulled you down to his chest while wrapping his arms around you.

"Sorry, you don't like it huh?...Being kissed like that?"

You paused for a moment then clenched on to his shirt.

"N-No, I like it..." Your voice faded away as his smile grew.

He nuzzled his nose into your hair as he smelled his shampoo on you.

"You smell good."

"And you smell bad, go take a bath~" You pinched your nose and pretended he smelled awful but he didn't smell that bad but he did smell like sweat.

He paused a moment and looked down at you, he was blushing.

"I-I can't..."

"Huh? Why not?"

"_Shit,I can't risk taking off my clothes when she's here."_ He was scared he would do something to you.

"I just..can't." He hugged you tigher while pulling you to his chest again.

"S-Shizuo...kun... it hurts." you whispered.

"S-Sorry" he loosened his grip on you.

You smiled up at him as you push away gently from his hug, he looked down at you, his face turned even more red, he could clearly see your chest from his view because of his shirt you were wearing.

"What?" You tilted your head slightly.

"N-Nothing, I'm gonna t-take a bath!" He shoved you aside as you started at him in wonder.

"_What's his problem?"_

_._

_._

_._

As he was taking a bath you explored his house, Everything was either clean or dusty.

You walked up stairs and noticed two rooms in the house looked like nobody lived there anymore, one had a large bed and the other one was a single bed, one more room you noticed Shizuo had to live there because there were blankets and clothes all over the place.  
Not to mention and ash tray beside the bed. The place reeked of him.

"Just when I thought he lived in a normal house…"

You sighed and started to pick up the place, there was nothing better to do anyway. You actually was trying to make him happy too by doing that, it's like what a wife would do…you think.

About 15 minutes later everything was clean and finally you threw yourself on his _now_ nice clean bed.

Moments later you fell asleep.

.

.

.

"Wha-" Shizuo walked in the room, and was now all clean like his room he was surprised to see.

He noticed something moving slightly in his bed.

You.  
He quietly approached you as he noticed you were sleeping, his eyes rested on your soft body that was sleeping soundly, of course a few bad things crossed his mind but he could hold it in after seeing your face look so peaceful.

He turned to walk away and turned off the light as he remembered he slept with you before, not meaning having sex but was just cuddling with you in your bed as he confessed his feelings. (Chapter 4)

He wanted to do it again.

He started to approach you again in the dark with only using his memory of his room and the moonlight that poured in from the slightly open window and he crawled into the bed.

As soon as he kneeled on the bed you woke up and opened your eyes slightly and only wasn't really able to see anything but you think you saw Shizuo's bear chest…wait, he's not wearing a shirt?!

As he crawled up closer and you were exactly under him, he held his finger up to his lips signaling you not only to be quiet, but to not be afraid.

He started to lower and press his head gently on you breast while slipping his arms under you and hugged you softly.

You blushed as his head nuzzled even more into your chest, making your heart pound even faster knowing that he could hear it. His weight didn't crush you, it didn't feel heavy enough to suffocate you and his hand position was near your upper back and didn't hurt at all as you leaned on it, his was warm and felt nice, you hoped to God that you could stay like this forever.

"Shi..zuo…" You pushed his shoulders gently but it didn't make him move at all, you didn't really want him to move.

"Let me stay like this…for a little while..please?" You stopped pushing and smiled.

"Fine, only because you said please." You pulled up your sleeves gently stroked his hair with your fingers until you both fell asleep.

.

.

.

The soft knock of the door woke you up. A yawn escaped your dry lips as you sat up and rubbed your eyes, making sure the knock was real.

_Knock..Knock…Shizuo?_

You were now pretty sure it was real, you glanced around the room until your gaze fell on Shizuo who was sleeping soundly beside you, and you didn't want to wake him up like that so you volunteered to open the door. You checked under the sheets if you still had underwear on. No rape this time either.

You stumbled to the door of the bedroom, struggling to open it with the long sleeves blocking your hands.

Finally you walked to the front door, almost tripping on the stairs because his room was on the second floor.

"Who is it~" You yawned as you opened the door.

A breaded hair man was staring at you, he wore glasses and a suit.

"Hello, is Shizuo here?" He looked at you in a weird way.

"And you are…?" You stared him back in a threatening way.

"Im Tom Tanaka, Shizuo's partner..he has to go to work." The tan man had a formal look but such a layback behavior.

You scanned him from head to toe and back with your eyes then pouted.

"Wait right here!" You slammed the door in his face and marched upstairs, you didn't like that Shizuo is going to have to leave for work and let you stay all alone in his empty house. That's boring!

As you entered the bedroom your eyes gazed upon the soft breathing breast that was sleeping in his bed.

"Hey, Hey…wake up." You crawled into bed and poked him in the cheek.

"Hey~!" You whispered louder.

You poked him on the nose as you got irritated.

"Hnn…" He grabbed your hand that was poking him and pulled you down until you were up against his body.

"Five more minutes." He grinned as he looked at you with devilish eyes.

As much as wanted to stay for at least five minutes the thought of a mean man behind the door haunted you.

"But, Tom-san it here to get you."

His eyes shot open and he practically jumped out of bed.

"What?!" He gazed at the clock that said it was already time to work, he slicked his hair back with his hand and sighed.

"Oh yeah, work…" You looked him with disappointment, you still wanted to be by his side for a little longer.

He sat beside you and leaned down.

"Just wait for me, I'll be back ok?" He whispered in your ear and kissed you softly on the lips.

He smiled and stroked your hair before he stood up and started to get dressed, he felt guilt as you sadly watched him buttoned his shirt and slipped his vest on.

"Shizuo…"

You got up and reached for him as he was about to step out the door.

"I l-love you…N-Now, I know t-that I'm really in love w-with you.." You slammed your body to his chest and clenched his vest.

"I know you do. What's not to love about me?" He grinned playfully.

You looked up at him as you pouted at him being so full of himself, but his heart skipped a beat as he looked at your blushing face and your kiddy pout.

He pulled you toward him and kissed you again, this time entering his tongue into your mouth, tasting the inside of you, feeling all the texture of your teeth as you moan softly. He really couldn't resist.

As he broke the kiss and string of saliva still connected both of your lips until finally it broke too after a few seconds as you were both gasping for air.

"Be in my bed when I come back."

Sorry minna for the late update~! I had a case of writer's block… :/  
I have a feeling this chapter is shorter and more boring a usual but I really hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the great reviews! Love you all~

Please review even just to say what costume you're wearing for Holloween~  
Happy holloween(?)


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for taking so long~ sooooo sorry.. Q_Q  
I just had a lot of things going on...forgive me...

**Please read...and enjoy~**

**Chapter 9: Trusting friends.**

You sighed and threw yourself on his bed, the smell of him still lingered on it. Now, you were bored. Nothing to do, you couldn't go out since you don't have any clothes.

You started rolling around on his bed while whining and fussing about Shizuo leaving you alone.

"Stupid Shizuo! StupidStupidStupid!" You pouted, you couldn't wait for him to get home, but is it really ok if he came home? Isn't he gonna…

You rolled around violently while blushing hard.

"_Oh man, this is my first time! Is it really ok to do it?! But that's what lovers do right? But didn't I just confess? Is it safe to do it? Doesn't he need a condom?"_Your head felt dizzy you didn't know if it was from thinking of having sex with Shizuo or it was because of rolling around.

You stopped and lay on your belly.

"hmm…if it's him…it's ok right?" You remembered the image of Shizuo, his broad shoulders, hazel eyes, lovely expressions, soft blode hair, and you bet he has a perfect torso.

"Gyaaaahh! What kind of torture is this?!" You scratched your hair violently, making it even more of a tangled mess than it was before.

You decided to walk down and find whatever he had in the fridge, maybe latter you'll cook him diner?

You blushed as you wanted to sit on his lap and feed him bite by bite, that you be so cute!

You opened the fridge, there wasn't much in there but it was enough for a two people dinner. You blushed as you wanted to sit on his lap and feed him bite by bite, that you be so cute!

_BLAM!_

You shut the fridge in your red face. "Suddently, I'm not hungry anymore…" you laughed uneasily.

You walked over to the couch, and sat on it while you swinged your feet.

"What am I supposed to do now?" You pouted and tilted you head side to side while being bored, it was a habit since you were a kid, you were easily bored.

You laid down on the couch, as you rested your head on the arm rest of the couch you wonder what to say to Taka, or what you would do if you saw Izaya again.

"The shit I get into…" you slicked back your hair and sighed, but it was worth it because meeting Shizuo was the best thing that ever happened to you, it all started with a throw of a vending machine, to a kiss.

You stared at the ceiling, almost not believing how fast everything happened. It felt like yesterday you followed him to the park and teased him, now you were in his house, as his lover. You also met Celty and Shinra. Discovering Taka's feelings and meeting Izaya weren't the best part though…

Your lips curled, forming a smile. Everything, it was worth it. Being with Shizuo was priceless to you.

You closed your eyes and started to doze off as suddenly something soft and wet pressed against your mouth, it was cloth, you could tell from the texture.

"mhhm!" you hesitated and jolted up but the hand covering the cloth on your mouth shoved you back down.

You tried to yell but a certain smell caught your nose, it smelled awful, like medicine. You took another breath, you were getting dizzy, your body couldn't move.

The ceiling seemed to get blurry; you were falling asleep, the person holding you down seemed to use Chloroform to knock you out. _(Chloroform is the stuff that is put into the handkerchief and pressed over the face of the person who will then faint like in the movies) _

You couldn't open your eyes anymore as your body gave up struggling to move as everything started to fade to black, the only one thing you saw before finally lose consciousness was….

A grin.

.

.

.

You woke up, your head hurt like hell, it's like you were drunk all over again.

You tried to move and hold your head but you couldn't, it was tied, so where your feet.

"_oh great…"_ you sighed, you had a pretty good idea who it was…but you hoped it was anyone but him, just anyone other than…

"It's me Izaya my little toy~" he pranced into the room as your worse moment in your life finally happened.

"What do you want now?" You hissed, knowing it wasn't anything near nice.

"Now now, I'm not wanting anything from you…I just need you to get it~" He shrugged and smiled sickly.

"So I am a toy, being used so you can get what you want….it sounds about right." You slid sideways against the wall making you lay down on your side

"Don't worry dear, Im not going to do anything to you...as long as it's not needed." You glared at him hoping it wasn't.

"You see, Im just bored..and Shizu-chan amuses me, as long that he is mad of course."

"So you kidnap me to make him mad so he'll come after you? You have a deathwish or something?" You smirked at him as his grin slowly dissapeared.

"No, but it looks like you have one.." He approached you as his grin yet again formed.

Before he could touch you a woman walked in, she had long black hair and wore a green sweater.

"Hm?" She noticed you but then rolled her eyes and turned away, she knew you were one of Izaya's shenanigans. You knew that she was pobably with Izaya, it figured.

"Oh, welcome back Namie-san~" Izaya greeted her.

She just glared at him as you started to doubt if she was on his side..

"This is-" Before he could finish she cutted him off.

"I don't even want to know." She flipped her hair back as she turned away and headed to the second floor.

Izaya just looked at her with a frown then backed away from you. You closely watched him movements.

"Does Shizuo even know Im here? I bet if he knew this is where you live you would probably be dead by now..." You were sure Shizuo would hunt him there.

"Don't worry, I took care of that. He should be rushing over here any moment now..."

You glared at him, hating his sick grin.

"This is going to be a going away present so I have to make Shizu-chan as angry as possible~ He might be so mad he'll kill me, but oh well~" The twirled around and shruged.

"Going away?" You were so happy at the thought that Izaya was going to move away!

"Yes, I must leave this town again, I have other matters somewhere else~" Now you were so happy you could have jump right up and pranced around but you tried to hold it in.

"So kidnaping you probably will drive him crazy~" Izaya glanced at you.

"Tsk, as if.." You were too embarassed to admit that you really hoped Shizuo cared.

.

.

.

.

Shizuo finally reached home and opened the door, he peeked inside and called for you, no answer.

"Hey, you here? Oi?" He called out and checked the bedrooms, you weren't there.

He knocked on the bathroom door and opened it but you weren't ther either, he started to worry.

"Shit.." He tried and called your cell but he found out it was in your bag you left upstairs.

"Where the hell did she-" He walk back down the stairs and finallt noticed somthing on the couch, it was a picture.

"?!" It was a picture of you laying on the couch unconscious, with the shirt you were wearing half opened, making your bra under it totally noticable.

He filped the picture and saw a note:

[Nice rack huh? – Izaya]

Beneth was the adress to the building Izaya held you captive.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAA!" Shizuo roared as he tore up the picture and ran outside, looking for you.

.

.

.

Izaya sat at his chair, spining it around a few times then he looked at you.

"Hey, what do you think I should say when Shizu-chan come's trough the door?" He asked.

You smirked and answered "How about Im sorry Shizuo-sama, Please kill me for being creepy, a sissy, and for breathing~" You made your voice as whiny as possible.

Namie laughed from upstairs.

"That is pretty good.." She leaned on the rail of the upper floor.

Izaya smiled irratatedly and went over to you.

"Haha..very funny." He lifted his foot and as he kicked you towards his desk Shizuo opened the door, and with shock seeing you crash against his desk.

"(f/n)!" He ran towards you as you fell unconscious because you hit your head.

Shizuo sat there with you in his hands, he looked at your face as rage started to build up inside him.

"Ups~" Said Izaya while shruging.

In a flash Izaya went flying into the wall as the wall shattered and eventually Izaya went falling down from the building.

"Ups!" Said Shizuo while looking at Izaya who was falling down.

Izaya landed back-first on a car but then stood up and ran away.

Shizuo jumped from the hole in the wall and landed his feet on the car completely crushing it then ran after Izaya.

"I-ZA-YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Seeing you be kidnaped and beated unconcied by the guy Shizuo truly hated made Shizuo lose his head, it wasn't like he was human anymore. He was now a monster! With only one thing on his mind, Killing Izaya.

.

.

.

"Hey! Come on! Wake up!" Somebody shook your body trying to wake you up.

"Hn..." Your head hurt.

"Shi-zuo..." You moaned hoping he was with you, hoping he was ok.

"No, Its me." You looked up as the woman named Namie looked back at you.

"W-What happend?" You gazed around and saw the smashed up wall.

"Shizuo went beserk, he's chasing Izaya now.." You jolted up.

"No! I have go get him!" but it was hard to move with your hands tied.

"Do you love him?"

"What?!" You blushed at her sudden question.

"Do you love him?!" She looked in your eyes.

"...Yes!"

"Would you do anything for him?"

"Yes!"

"...hold still." She cut off the ropes that tied up your hands.

"Wha..?" You looked at her in confusment.

"I want to do everything I can to make the person I love happy...and that Shizuo destroying the city isn't one." She was reffering to her little brother that she had a complex with but you didn't know that.

"I need you to stop Shizuo, at least he loves you back." She looked at you with seriousness writened all over her face.

"Yes, I will." She pointed out the door and where Izaya and Shizuo went.

Before you left you bowed and thanked Namie.

"Thank you! I hope everything works out for you!" You then ran out the door as she just smiled.

.

.

.

.

You ran where eveything was smashed up, you knew it was the sign that Shizuo was there, Stop signs were thrust into buildings, machines/trash cans/anything that was heavy was all ove the place and of course smashed.

"_Dammit Shizuo! Get a hold of yourself! Im okay!" _Tears started to form at your eyes, you were worried about Shizuo and everybody in Ikebukuro, you didn't want then to get hurt.

"Yuhuu~!" A van pulled up by you, you stopped and looked who it was.

"Get in Get in!" A woman and a man pulled you into the back of the van as the van started moving again.

"What are you doing?!" Are you being kidnaped...again?!

"Yo~ I'm Erika-chan~ and this is Walker-kun~" She pointed to her self then to the other guy who pulled you in.

"Um...?" You looked at them both the girl was wearing a long black dress and a news boy cap, the other was guy who had brownish blonde hair with his eyes closed.

"We are here to save you and bring you back to your prince~!" She shouted joyfully.

"Hey, don't the saviors get the princess?" The guy named walker interupted.

"No, not always~"

"but they do!"

They started arguing as a guy in the front interrupted.

"Hey you guys, stop creepying her out!" The guy was riding shotgun and wore hat that covered his hair completely.

He looked at you and smiled.

"Im Kyohei Kadota, I used to go to highschool with Shizuo.." You moved up and tried to get as close to him as possible.

"You know Shizuo?!"

"Yeah, and we all heard about you too.."

"Huh? Where..?"

_*Flashback to Dollars website*_

**Random 1**: Have you guys seen Shizuo lately? Everything in town is totally destroyed, I wonder why he's so upset this time.

**Random 2: **Did you hear he has a girlfriend now?

**Random 1: **No way!

**Random 2: **I saw them running around Ikebukuro man!

**Random 3: **I saw them cuddling once at a park!

**Random 2: **Get outta here! Seriously?!

**Random 1: **Hey I think I saw them too...once.

**Random 2** : They are totally together yo.

**Random 2**: Omg bro...I think I just saw her being kidnapped ealier!

**Random 1**: Really?

**Random 2** : Yeah I just remembered I was passing by a lame apartment suddently this chick was thrown in the car, she looked familiar but I didn't remember!

**Random 3**: Why didn't you call the cops?!

**Random 1**: Yeah man!

**Random 2**: Hey I didn't want to get involved...

**Random 2:** I gotta go warn everybody..

-Random 2 has left the chat room-

*Post to Dollars home*

**Random 2**: Anyone know Shizuo's Girlfriend? I think she's been kidnapped.

**Tarō Tanaka**: Really?

**Mai**: Shizuo has a gf?!

**Eagle**: I think I know her..I'll check her place.

-Eagle is now offline-

**Maomin**: Go Eagle-san~!

**Tarō Tanaka**: We gotta go look for her too!

**Kyo**: Maybe that's why Shizuo is so pissed.

**Random 6**: He almost hit me with a sign...

**Mai**: I think saw her to..I passed by at ****** street, she was running over there.

**Kyo**: Since when did Shizuo have a gf?

**Saika**: Shizuo is near the theater right now!

**Maomin**: Well he had to have one sometime.

**Random 8**: there goes my house...

-Eagle is now online-

**Eagle**: No she's not there!

**Monta**: Don't worry I heading to ****** street right now.

**Setton** : I'll keep up with Shizuo, Monta-san, message me when you have her!

-Setton is now offline-

**Tarō Tanaka**: We got to get her to Shizuo now before the whole city is a wreck!

**Maomin**: Copy that!

_*Back to present time*_

"Everybody was making a big fuss over you and Shizuo and the town is getting smashed too." Kadota told you.

"S-Sorry" You apologized

"Hey no bigge, I bet it was Izaya who loves to play with him"

"You know Izaya too?"

"Yeah, It got all messed up since Shinra introduced Izaya to Shizuo during highschool."

"Wow, it must been far back since those two been wrecking the city.."

"Yeah, well now we got to put an end to it. You have to calm Shizuo down."

"What?"

"Hey, You are the only woman he ever went out with! He loves you and I know he will listen to only you!"

You stared at Kadota, you couldn't beilive you were the only girl he went out with since highschool.

"Ok I will.."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! It's like when Kagome calmed Inuyasha down when he turned demon! Kyaaaa~" Erika squealed.

"Or it's like when Yuki helped Zero when he was going to turn into a vampire level E!" Walker added.

You noticed, they were otakus.

"Um, I don't think it'll be anything like that though..."

"You watch anime too?!" They both looked at you with sparkling eyes.

You just nodded as the van came to a rought stop.

"Were here."

You looked around and saw Shizuo throwing signs towards Izaya that easly dodged them.

Shizuo was panting, his hair and clothes all dirty and ruffled up, the signs surrounded the two like a small colloseum.

Celty was there, she seem to try and protect 2 highshcool students a girl and a boy, the boy was normal looking as the girl wore glasses and had big breast.

Izaya just grined at Shizuo as Izaya hasn't broke a sweat and from the looks of it not even a sratch was on Izaya's body.

Shizuo quickly grabed another sign as it crumpled in his hand and as it hit the ground the concrete and street started to break apart as Shizuo ran over to Izaya while draging it and completely wreck the aspal.

"ARRRGGHH!"

Izaya snickered and pulled out three knifes from his sleeves and without hesitation threw it at Shizuo.

Shizuo managed to dodge two as he caught one in his mouth as Shizuo bit down the kinfe just completely statterd.

Shizuo picked up the sign with a big chunk of gravel and threw it at Izaya that quickly dodged it as it hit a parked car, Izaya then jumped off of it and landed on a building as he yet again threw three knifes toward a sign on a store to crush Shizuo but Shizuo manage to dodge it slightly as he threw the sign he was holding toward Izaya that yet again dodged it.

Shizuo grabbed another sign as Izaya threw knifes again as Shizuo stood up, Shizuo dodged the kinfes by using the sign as a sheild, you were pressing your face agaisnt the window as you were astonished by the battle.

Izaya quickly chopped a pole down as it fell towards Shizuo who didn't try to dodge it at all he just stood there.

"Shizuo watch out!" You screamed as the pole fell on his forhead but he didn't fall down, he wasn't hurt, he just held the pole with his forehead.

"Shizuo is even stronger than before huh.." Kadota too was astonished by the battle.

Shizuo quickly pushed the pole using his forehead towards Izaya that jumped up then sprang foward as he pushed the pole away with his foot.

Smoke formed at the pole hit a building, with that you busted open the van doors and you rushed over to them, not being able to see at all but you didn't care, as long as you could make it to Shizuo's side it's ok.

"Shizuo?!" You called in the smoke as suddently somebody held you from behind, you felt something cold touch your neck.

The smoke cleared up as You saw Shizuo infront of you holding a pole as Izaya was holding you with a knife against your neck.

"Well well, you're dummer than you look huh, rushing in like that without being able to see anything." Snickered Izaya.

"Let go of her Izaya!"

"Or what?"

You laughed.

"What are you-?!"

You ducked down as Izaya lost his guard while you were laughing, suddently Izaya was flying across the road.

Shizuo looked over to see Taka that punced Izaya in the face.

"You okay?" He asked you.

"Yup!" You smiled.

Shizuo dropped the pole and smiled too.

"Taka...Im sorry but, I can't accept your feelings.." You glanced over to Shizuo.

"I love Shizuo, I hope we can still be friends-"

"I know you do, and yes I'll always be your friend."

Taka walked over to Shizuo.

"You better make her happy or else.." He glared at Shizuo.

"No problem, anything after what you just did for me..." They both smiled then turned to you as Miya, Erika, Kadota, Walker, Celty, and all of your other trusting and loving friends came up to you. You were never alone, they were all with you, they always trusted you.

"..I love all of you."

It was the best day of your life.

.

.

.

You finally arived to Shizuo's place with at least 2 weeks amount of clothes, Celty waited outside as you went in.

"Shizuo?" The door was unlocked as Shizuo and Sinra was waiting for you inside.

You went upstairs to Shizuo's bedroom because Shinra treated him there.

"Oh hello (f/n)-chan.." You walk through the door and saw Shizuo sitting up in bed half naked with bandages all over as Shinra was sitting next to him.

"Hi Shinra, so anything wrong?"

"Well with estimating, he threw about 28 vending machines, 1 truck, and 57 signs, he has to rest the whole day today, but tomorrow he'll be good as new.."

"Ok, you hear that Shizuo. Stay in bed." Shizuo pouted as you giggled.

"Yes I recommend he doesn't get up 'till tomorrow." Shinra stood up and approached the door.

"No hard activities either, like sports,running,jumping,long dictance walking,and..."

Shinra paused and smiled widely.

"No sex for you guys either. Until tomorrw if you can't bear it."

"W-What?! W-w-w-were not g-gonna d-do anything l-like that..." The both of you blushed.

Shinra chuckled as you pushed him down to meet Celty and go home.

"Well, call me of Celty if anything happends, ok?"

"O-Ok..bye~" You waved them goodbye then went up to check on Shizuo.

"Hey, you hungry? Want anything?" You sat by his side.

"No..." He leaned in and kissed you softly.

Your heart beated as you felt his lips against yours, now nobody can get in the way of the both of you.

As the kiss broke you held his hand, it was big and felt rough. He smiled and leaned in again while cupping your cheek and exploring your mouth using his tounge as it ran against your teeth.

"Mmh.." You were happy guys coul finally be together.

You gently removed his hand from your cheek and slowly broke the kiss. You climbed onto his lap and started to nibble his earlobe after a while you went down to his neck, gently kissing and nibbling it also giving it licks from time to time.

"(f/n).." He softly whispered your name.

You gave his lips a soft peck while looking into his eyes.

"It's my first time so be gentle.." You whisper into his ear as you blushed.

Shizuo was now pumped and excited, he waited so long to do it and as he was going to pin you down.

"But tomorrow of course..." You got up and sticked your tounge out.

"What?!" He stared at you with a WTF face.

"You're health is very important to me so you'll have to wait~"

"Aw, come on...screw what Shinra said!"

"No~"

"...then why did you make me hard for nothing..."

The end.

Sorry if it sucked, Im not ready to make and M story yet.. X/D

Please send me your last review ever(?)...for this story of course.

Well that's it for Expressions of Love my next story is about a Game called Bullet Witch, It's about when the world is being ruled by demons and a woman named Alicia who weilds magical powers and a huge gun, the gun-rod. You the reader will be her, Alicia as you battle demons and fall for Maxwell cougar a human who is a leader of the resistance (a human troop that battles demons). Don't worry if you never played before, Im putting in explanations and Im making it as easy as possible to understand. Please read!

Ok, well Merry christmas, if you don't know what to review just review what you got for christmas.

Bye for now..


End file.
